Back in your arms
by reflection-image
Summary: Sakura went back in time when Sasuke is seven years old and Itachi is just as old as her with the whole Uchiha Clan stil alive. Sasusaku Itasaku
1. To Travel in Time

**Disclaimer: **My favorite anime, which is Naruto is not mine.

**Chapter 1: To travel in time **

He was supposed to become the leader of a prestigious clan because of his skills and his exceptional use of the legendary Sharingan, a very powerful bloodline. Everyone looked up to him. They called him "the genius one". He was accepted into ANBU at a young age, which made his father very proud of him. His father focused more to his training in order for him to become stronger. He was jealous of all the attention his younger brother received from their parents. His father taught him the importance of strength and because of this he felt unloved. He believed that the members of their clan acknowledged him only because he is strong. This belief corrupted his mind and caused him to seek for more power. He killed his own family and all of the members of their clan but for unknown reasons, he left his younger brother alive. Uchiha Itachi's search for power took away his most important feeling: the feeling of being loved and loving someone in return.

Uchiha Sasuke. He was the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi. He wanted to be strong just like his brother. Before, Sasuke had a happy life with his family until one day he came home, only to find his parents together with the rest of the members of their clan dead. He thought that his brother was also going to kill him but he did not. He allowed Sasuke to survive. That incident had changed Sasuke's life forever. Since that day, he had dedicated his life as an avenger. He only lived to kill his brother. There was only one feeling that overpowered him above all and that was hatred. He claimed that he had no time for friendship and above else, love. Could a certain kunoichi change his perspective in life?

Haruno Sakura was a young and optimistic kunoichi. She was the only female teammate Team 7. She had a complete and happy family, unlike her cold teammate. She didn't know what it felt like to lose someone important to her.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go with me to the park?" Sakura asked the raven-haired boy, obviously asking for a date. She knew she'll be rejected again but still, she wanted to try.

"You really are annoying. How many times do I have to tell you that I have no time for things like that?" Sasuke told her as he turned his back on her and walked away with his hands in his pockets, muttering silently under his breath.

She looked at his retreating form and felt sad. She told him before that she loved him with all her heart but it wasn't enough to make him forget his revenge and open up to her.

Sakura finally decided to just go home after one of Sasuke's painful rejection. As she walked, she thought about her beloved. "I wonder why Sasuke-kun is so cold to other people. They said that he is not like that when the members of the Uchiha clan were still alive. Damn that Itachi for doing something like that to his own family. I hate him for making Sasuke-kun's life miserable," Sakura thought angrily. Even if she hadn't met Itachi yet, she already hated him for taking away her right to be happy with her dear Sasuke-kun.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone was following her. The mysterious figure suddenly appeared from the thick bushes on her right side. Sakura was shocked and she almost stumbled backwards had she not gathered enough chakra on her feet to keep her standing. She looked in front of her and saw a woman with a pair of red eyes and long black wavy hair looking at her blankly. Somehow, those eyes reminded her of Sasuke's Sharingan because they had the same color.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the mysterious woman who just look at her with a stoic expression.

"My name is Kurenai. Don't worry. I will not hurt you. I'm your friend," the woman replied. Sakura swore her voice sounded a bit like Orochimaru, only that it sounded more feminine.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked again. She was beginning to have doubts about the stranger standing in front of her.

"Because I wanted to help you. You want to know your friends past, am I right?"

"How did you know that?" she asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"It's because I have the power to read people's minds and transport people back in time," she explained. Kurenai sensed that Sakura didn't trust her so she continued talking; making sure that she would believe her. Fortunately for her, Sakura did.

"Yes you're right! I wanted to know why Sasuke is like that and what was he like when he was still young." Sakura answered.

"Well, worry no more. I have the power to bring you back in time and you'll witness all that had happened when Sasuke is still young up till the time when all the members of the Uchiha clan were killed. Well what do you think?"

Sakura thought about this for a while and she agreed with her.

"What will I do in order for you to bring me back in time?" she asked, thinking that Kurenai will ask for money in return. She was surprised when she told her that she would do it for FREE.

"All you have to do is close your eyes and I will be the one to take charge," she instructed her.

Sakura did as she was told and suddenly she felt the cold breeze surrounding her as she fell into the ground unconscious.


	2. Meeting the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2: **Meeting the unexpected

Sakura felt a pair of strong hands lifted her up and carried her, bridal-style. Somehow, she felt secured and safe as if no one would ever hurt her again. Out of curiosity, she opened her eyes to see who was the person carrying her but she was too sleepy to do that. However, she managed to open her left eye a little bit but the image she saw was blurry. She closed her left eye and sleep claimed her once again as cold air filled the surroundings.

The stranger upon seeing her moved a little bit in his arms, smiled at her sleeping form. _'She's really cute. I haven't seen her before. Maybe she's just new here in Konoha'._

Her hands searched for her pillows on her right side but there was none. Usually, when she slept, it was her habit to place a pillow on her right side and hugged it while she was sleeping. She was already used to it. But today, she found it rather odd that one of her pillows was missing.

Sakura opened her eyes to look for her pillow but was shocked at what she saw. She was in a big room, unlike her own at home. The walls were white in color with a mixture of cerulean blue. The white blanket was the one protecting her from the cold air that blew from an open window. There was a lamp beside her and a table. There were other things in the room where Sakura was right now but she didn't pay attention to any of it. All she cared about was that this was not her room and she felt afraid.

As she was in the middle of thinking why and how she got into this place, the door of the room suddenly opened, revealing a woman with long straight, shiny black hair smiling at her. Sakura didn't know who the woman was but somehow, she reminded her of someone, especially her hair color. _'Sasuke' she thought._

"Are you alright?" the woman asked her.

"Yes," Sakura replied. She was still confused and worried but somehow, the soothing voice of the woman in front of her was enough to take all the doubts and worries away from her.

"If you don't mind ma'am, may I ask you where am I right now?" Sakura asked, now sitting on the bed she was sleeping a while ago.

"Oh sorry about that. I haven't told you sooner. My eldest son brought you here. He told me that he found you by the bridge and you were unconscious…that's why he decided to bring you here. You know what? I'm really surprised at what he did. He's really not that type of person to help someone he didn't know but I'm glad he did," the woman answered, still smiling.

Sakura was still confused.

"By the way, May I know your name?" the woman asked.

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. By the way, I am Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto," the woman said.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. _'The Uchiha clan was already wiped out a long time ago and it only had two living members. How come this woman claims herself as part of the clan?' _Sakura thought.

Then realization hit her as she recalled what had happened. She remembered a woman named Kurenai telling her that she had the power to manipulate time and enabled her return to the past. She agreed because she didn't really believe that she could do it. But now, it seemed like she did succeed and here she was right now, facing one of the members of the Uchiha clan. '_If she is really an Uchiha, what is her relationship with Sasuke?_' Sakura asked herself.

Her question didn't remain unanswered as a little boy with short spiky black hair entered the room. He had a pair of black eyes and he looked happy. He positioned himself beside the woman and he looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled at the cute little boy. His cheeks turned red as he hid behind Mikoto.

"Sasuke, don't hide behind me. Don't you want to talk with our guest?" Mikoto said as she shoved Sasuke away from her and towards Sakura.

Sakura was looking at the little boy. '_Is he really Sasuke? He's different. He seems to be happy and his eyes, they showed emotions unlike the Sasuke I have known and I've got to admit, he really looks cute,'_ Sakura thought as she looked at him.

"Sasuke, you take care of our guest while I cook our food," Mikoto said as she walked towards the door. Sasuke held on tightly to her left arm. "kaa-san don't leave me here. I want to play outside," Sasuke begged with his puppy eyes, silently hoping that she would let him. "No Sasuke you have been playing with your friends all morning. Might as well stay here," Mikoto replied. With those words, she walked outside the room, closing the door after she went out, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Back to the present…

Sasuke coincidentally passed by the same way Sakura passed by earlier. He was supposed to train that day. As he was walking, from faraway he saw something on the ground, or rather, someone. He went closer to that spot and saw Sakura on the ground unconscious; her pink hair spreading carelessly on the ground. She seemed to be in a deep sleep. Sasuke knelt down beside her. He shook Sakura in order to wake her up but she didn't move. He tried to shake her again and this time, it was harder. Still, Sakura didn't wake up. Sasuke went hysterical. His heart began to beat faster. He didn't know what to do. Out of worry, Sasuke carried Sakura bridal-style and jumped from tree to tree, hoping that she would make it just in time to the nearest hospital. His hands shook because of nervousness. _'Sakura, hold on. You'll make it. Please don't leave me alone,' _Sasuke whispered at Sakura's ear, forgetting that he was supposed to train that day. His undivided attention now focused on the unconscious kunoichi in his arms.

**Past**

Sasuke sat down at the chair beside Sakura. He didn't really want to disobey his mother so he stayed in the room.

Sakura didn't know why but she felt really awkward. She really couldn't believe what just happened. _'If this is the past, how can I go back to the present?'_ Sakura asked herself.

Just then, she heard a little voice. "Are you sick?" the young Sasuke asked her, with a worried look on his face. Sakura looked at the little boy sitting beside the bed. "I'm not sick. What makes you think that I am?" Sakura asked him.

"Because you looked pale," Sasuke politely answered.

Sakura smiled at him. _'Such a smart boy'_.

"Can I call you onee-chan? It's because I only have my kaa-san, tou-san and aniki. I don't have an onee-chan," Sasuke said.

"Sure, Sasuke, you can call me onee-chan" Sakura said.

Sasuke was happy that Sakura agreed.

"I'm glad aniki brought you here Sakura-onee chan," Sasuke said happily as he hugged Sakura and kissed her on her left cheek.

Sakura felt heat rising up to her cheeks. She was happy that her beloved Sasuke-kun was happy. _'How I wish that Itachi didn't kill your family. He only ruined your life and your smile. If only I can change the past.' _Sakura thought.

She was happy but at the same time, bothered at what Sasuke had said.

"I'm glad aniki brought you here'

"Does that mean that, Itachi is the one who found me earlier and helped me?"


	3. Is It True?

**Chapter 3: Is it True? **

She was happy but at the same time, bothered at what Sasuke had said. 

"I'm glad aniki brought you here'

"Does that mean that, Itachi is the one who found me earlier and helped me?" As soon as she had whispered that to herself, she heard footsteps approaching, followed by a knock on the door.

"I'll be the one to open it. Maybe it's kaa-san," Sasuke said as he ran towards the door and swung the doorknob open. A young man walked inside. He had long black hair and a pair of black obsidian eyes. 

"Aniki, you're here!" Sasuke shouted with glee as he ran towards the boy who had just entered the room. Sakura looked at him. He had shoulder length hair. The last time Sakura saw him in the present, his hair exceeded past the shoulder and was tied into a low ponytail but right now, his hair hung loosely behind his back, without any ponytails.

"You look so happy, otouto," Itachi said as he looked down and patted Sasuke's head. He also smiled at him. "I don't think it would be proper for you to shout because we have a guest here and I think she needs some rest. She can't sleep well if you'll continue to make noise," Itachi told him, now looking at Sakura.

Sakura was a little bit nervous. This was not what she had expected. The Itachi she knew was a man who had a murderous look on his face. The one who killed all of the members of the Uchiha clan, the member of the Akatsuki organization, the S-rank criminal and the cold-hearted shinobi but never a gentle and caring youth. His face looked like he didn't know how to kill a person and because he was younger, he almost looked like Sasuke. If his hair was spiky just like Sasuke's there's a great chance that you wouldn't be able to tell the two apart.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked Sakura, who was sitting on the bed. "I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said, trying to hide a blush.

"By the way, I'm Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you," Itachi said, as he sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Are you feeling better now? I found you by the bridge unconscious and you needed some help so I brought you here."

"Ummm…Yes I'm okay now thank you," Sakura said, trying to stand up but she was having some difficulty since she still felt a little bit dizzy. Itachi watched her as she tried to stand up all by herself.

"Are you new here in Konoha? I haven't seen you before," Itachi asked her again. He was really interested with this girl and he wanted to know more about her.

"I don't really know," Sakura answered. _'That's a stupid answer. I don't really know what to say. I can't tell him the truth that I'm not supposed to be here because this is the past,' _Sakura told herself.

"Well, if you want, you can stay here for a while. Kaa-san would be glad about it. What do you think?" Itachi asked her.

'_I hope that she'll agree. I'd be happy if she would be staying here even for_ _just a while,'_ Itachi thought while waiting for Sakura's reply.

'_What will I say. If I refuse, I would have nowhere to go,' _Sakura thought, thinking about all the advantages and disadvantages of her staying there.

"Please stay here onee-chan!" the young Sasuke pleaded. Looking at him made Sakura accept Itachi's offer of staying there. '_It's the first time I saw Sasuke-kun do that. He's always pushing me away. This time, it is different. He even wants me to stay.' _Sakura imagined the older Sasuke doing that and she found it hard to do so. _'The younger Sasuke is miles better,'_ Sakura told herself.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really have a place to go so might as well stay here," Sakura replied.

Sasuke was very happy that Sakura agreed. "Wait till I tell kaa-san and tou-san. They'll be happy about it," Sasuke said as he went out the door.

**Back to the present… **

Tsunade and the other medic-nins were talking about Sakura's condition. "It's a very powerful genjutsu. Someone really planned all of this."

"But Tsunade-sama, is there anything we can do about her condition?" one of the medic-nins asked her.

"I'm afraid that we cannot do anything about it. She'll remain like that until the effect of the genjutsu subsides and hopefully, it will be gone in a few days or maybe weeks, months, and years. Nobody really knows," Tsunade explained.

"Does she have the same condition with a comatose patient?" the other medic-nin asked.

"No. It's not really like that. In Sakura's situation, there is someone who cast a genjutsu on her and the only thing we can do is to look for that person who did it and make her undo what he or she had done. If we don't find out whom that person is, all we have to do is wait for the genjutsu to be completely gone. Since it is a powerful one, I doubt that Sakura will be able to wake up soon so the best thing to do would be to look for that person who did this. He is the only one who can fix this up," Tsunade explained.

_'I already have an idea on who is the one who did it to her,' _Tsunade thought.

**PAST… **

"It seems that my otouto likes you very much," Itachi told Sakura as he smiled at her.

Sakura looked away, blushing. _'I hate it when he smiles because he looks cute and he really looks like Sasuke-kun.'_

"Do you want to see the village? If you want, I'll accompany you so that you would not get lost," Itachi told her.

_'It would be interesting to see the OLD Konoha,'_ Sakura thought.

"Thanks Uchiha-san. I'll go with you. I really want to see the village," Sakura said.

"Just call me by my name. I don't like my last name. I hate it." Itachi said as he and Sakura walked towards the door and out of the room.   
_  
'He said he hates his surname. I wonder why? Almost every shinobi would like to be in his_ _shoes_.' The Uchiha clan was respected and honored in the whole village. '_I have to find out his_ _real reason.'_ Sakura thought.

They were now outside, with Sakura and Itachi walking side by side.

As they reached the old bridge, which was not really old since it was 5 years younger, a group of young girls around Itachi and Sakura's age were coming towards them and there were about 5 of them approaching.

As soon as the girls saw the two of them came nearer, they began to argue and shout at one another. "Itachi-kun, please come on a date with me," the first girl said.

"No, he'll never go out with a girl like you," the second girl said.

"Shut up both of you," one of them said.

"He's just mine."

"No he's mine."

"You are all hopeless because he already likes me."

"You liar, good-for-nothing…"

The girls continued on arguing and Sakura didn't know what to do. '_So like Sasuke, he has his own fangirls. I can't blame them because Itachi is really hot but when you love a person, you must not only look at his appearance but also at his heart. That's the reason why I like Sasuke. It's because he has a good heart but it's really hard to reach out to him. He has build a wall around himself and it's because of Itachi. I've always hated his brother but now…" _

As she was thinking deeply, she felt someone held her right hand. It was Itachi. "Excuse me! Can all of you get out of our way?" Itachi told all the fangirls in front of them.

They did what Itachi told them to do and they made way for the two of them. All of the fangirls glared at Sakura.

"Where is aniki?" Sasuke asked his mother. He had been looking all over for him in the house but he didn't see him. Even Sakura was gone.

"He told me that he'll take Sakura for a walk," his mother told him. 

"But… Why didn't he tell me? I could have come with them," Sasuke said, disappointed that his aniki left him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I think they'd be back soon," his mother told him.

As they were having their conversation, a man entered the living room. He was about 40 years of age with short, dark brown hair and he had overheard what the two were talking about a while ago.

"So, Itachi is with a girl? That's strange. Usually, he is irritated with them," He said.

"You know, Fugaku, your elder son is already growing up to be a very strong shinobi. He would be the one to lead the clan someday. It's just proper that he would someday marry a girl so that he can have his descendants. That way, the Uchiha clan can continue it's legacy and also the Sharingan can be passed on from generation to generation," Mikoto told her husband.

"I know that and that's the reason why I'm always focusing on his training," Fugaku told her.

Sasuke was listening to the conversation and being the smart little boy he was, he decided to ask them questions to satisfy his curiosity.

"tou-san, when I grow up, do I also need to have a family of my own?" Sasuke asked his father innocently.

Fugaku looked at his younger son and smiled at him. "Of course son, there will come a time when you will find the right person for you. You will not understand it yet because you're still young but someday, when you already found someone you really love, you'll find out what happiness really means."

"But otousan, when will I know that I've already find the right person for me?" Sasuke asked again.

"That's for you to find out. But, you must always remember that if you've already found the one you love the most, you must take care of her. Don't let other people take her away," Fugaku told Sasuke who was listening attentively at what he was saying.

Mikoto was glad that Fugaku found some time to talk to Sasuke. Usually, he just focused almost all of his attention to Itachi because he was stronger and more talented. He focused more on his elder son's training, hoping that someday, he would be a good leader to the whole clan.

"And Sasuke always keep in mind that if you love a person, you should tell her what you feel. Don't hurt her feelings. Tell her how much you love her before it is too late."

...  
_  
"If you love a person, tell her what you feel. Don't hurt her feelings. Tell her how much you love her before it is too late."  
_  
Those words kept echoing in Sasuke's mind as he looked at the sleeping kunoichi on the hospital bed. '_Why am I like this? I still haven't avenged my parent's death. I was supposed to train everyday to become stronger and here I am right now worrying about a weak kunoichi. What has gotten into me anyway?' _Sasuke asked himself. He chose not to think about that question anymore because he was afraid of the answer. His own answer.

Naruto and the others would come later to visit her. Right now, Sasuke was the only one in the room. Tsunade already told them about Sakura's condition and Sasuke was determined to find the person who had cast the genjutsu on Sakura. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He wanted Sakura to wake up soon so that once again, he could see her smile and maybe, before it was too late, he could still be able to open up his heart to her.

...  
**PAST…**

"It's almost evening. Let's go back," Itachi told Sakura as he led her back to their house.

"Itachi, do you hate your clan and your family?" Sakura asked him, curiously, while trying to keep up with him while walking.

"I love my family but I hate the clan," Itachi answered her with a serious look on his face.

"But why do you hate the clan?" Sakura asked again.

"Because the clan is killing me," Itachi replied.

Sakura was shocked at what he had just said and stopped walking. Itachi noticed this and he too stopped and looked at her. He saw tears streaming down her already pale face.

She remembered the time when Itachi almost killed Sasuke. She was not there when it happened but Jiraiya and Naruto witnessed it. Sasuke was badly hurt and Tsunade was the only one who could cure her at that time when Itachi used his Sharingan and make Sasuke recall all the things that had happened in the past. She felt sorry for Sasuke and she even told herself that when she became strong enough, she would kill Itachi for him.

But right now she felt guilty. It was not really Itachi's fault that he became like that. There was a deeper reason why he was able to commit such a crime. Sasuke told her before that Itachi killed all the members of the Uchiha clan in order to test his strength and capacity. Sakura thought otherwise now.


	4. Sasuke kun afraid?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, not mine

**Chapter 4: Sasuke-kun, Afraid? **

"They're here," Sasuke said to his mother as soon as he saw Sakura and Itachi approaching. He had been waiting for the two of them for nearly an hour while sitting beside an open window. As soon as she heard a knock on the door, Mikoto opened it and the two went inside. Sasuke was beside his mother when they entered.

"Sasuke, I have something for you," Itachi told his younger brother as soon as he saw him.

"Really, aniki? You have something for me? What is it?" Sasuke asked with eagerness in his voice.

"You must guess what it is first," Itachi told him.

"Is it a toy?" Sasuke guessed.

"No otouto. What I brought are tomatoes because I know that it's your favorite," Itachi said, handing Sasuke a plastic full of tomatoes of different sizes.

Sasuke's eyes grew big at what he just saw. He thought that his brother brought a toy_. 'I like tomatoes better than toys,'_ Sasuke told himself.

Sakura, who was watching them, had an amused look on her face. _'Tomatoes? I never thought that Sasuke-kun likes tomatoes. Now I know what to cook for him when I get back to the present. _As Sakura thought about it, she became sad. She missed her friends and her family but somehow, she didn't want to leave the past yet. She still had to find out what happened.

"So, you're the girl my wife is talking about." The three of them looked at the direction where the deep voice came from. Sakura saw a man about forty years of age with short hair, smiling at her. She bowed her head as a sign of respect. She assumed that this man was the father of Itachi and Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Fugaku. You're Sakura, am I right?" the man asked her.

"Hai."

"I hope that you would be comfortable here in our house."

"Arigatou," Sakura said, bowing her head again.

"You don't have to do that," Fugaku said. He then faced Itachi.

"Itachi, you will have a training tomorrow," Fugaku told his elder son who frowned.

"But tousan, I still have something important to do tomorrow," Itachi said, disagreeing with his father.

"No Itachi. Your training is more important. It might help you get admitted to ANBU. Being an Uchiha, you must prove that you are talented and strong. Being admitted to ANBU at your young age will surely bring honor to our clan. I'll be expecting you tomorrow," Fugaku told him as he walked towards the door and out of the house.

Sakura stayed quiet the whole time Fugaku was talking to Itachi. She listened to their conversation. Somehow, Sakura felt sorry for Itachi. Her parents never treated her like that. They always respected her opinion and they encouraged her to make her own decisions. Sakura looked at Itachi again and saw that his fists were clenched.

Sakura was not the only one who felt sorry for Itachi. Mikoto, who was standing near her, also has a sad look on her face. She wanted her son to be happy and seeing him like that really broke her heart. _'My son's happiness is more important than our clan. Why can't Fugaku see that? Didn't he know that Itachi is unhappy with what's happening?'_ Mikoto asked herself.

"Umm… I already cooked our dinner. Let's eat. It's already 7:00 in the evening," Mikoto said, trying to distract Itachi from his thoughts but was unsuccessful.

"I don't want to eat yet," Itachi said as he walked out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Mikoto asked his son.

"I just want to be alone," he replied, not even looking back at them.

Mikoto made no attempts to stop him.

"Ummm…I think Itachi will be back soon. Let's eat," Mikoto said as she led Sakura and Sasuke in the dining room.

Mikoto prepared the food. Sakura and Sasuke helped her.

Finally, when the food were already prepared, the three of them sat in their respective chairs. Mikoto and Sasuke started eating while Sakura was thinking about Itachi. _'It's already late and he's still outside. He's not even_ _eating yet. I wished he would be safe. No! I don't have to worry. He can take care of himself. He's even stronger than Sasuke when he was his age,'_ Sakura whispered, trying to calm herself.

"onee-chan, why aren't you eating?" Sasuke asked her, innocently with his eyes full of concern.

"Sasuke is right. You haven't even touched your food. Is something bothering you?" Mikoto asked her.

"No. Not really. It's just that I feel guilty eating here while Itachi is out there and he's not yet eating. He might be hungry right now. So, in order to be fair, I would not eat my food too," Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked her.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

Mikoto then lead her to their guestroom. "This is where you will be sleeping. I hope you can make yourself at home," Mikoto said, smiling at her. "Are you sure you're not hungry? I left some food for you just in case."

"Arigatou," Sakura said as she bowed her head.

"You don't have to do that. I'm happy that you're here. There are clothes there. You can use them. Those were my clothes when I was the same age as you," Mikoto said as she left Sakura in the room. It was the same room where Sakura slept this morning.

Sakura opened the closet and she saw a lot of clothes. She tried them on and each of the clothes fits her perfectly. She decided to wear the pink nightgown she saw.

She was hungry but she fought the urge to go to the kitchen to eat. Instead, she opened the window beside her bed and looked outside. _'I think it's going to rain,'_ Sakura whispered as cool breeze entered the room.

Sakura decided to fall asleep since she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Before she drifted into a peaceful sleep, she looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 10:00 p.m.

An hour after Sakura fell asleep, it started to rain. Mikoto didn't sleep at all. She sat by the living room waiting for her elder son to come back. She was really worried about him.

She was relieved when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it immediately. Itachi stood there, his hair and clothes already wet because of the unexpected rain.

"You better change your clothes or else you might catch a cold. I know you're hungry so I prepared some food for you," Mikoto told his son.

Itachi obeyed his mother as he went up to his room and changed his clothes.

When he returned to the dining table, the food was already prepared. Itachi sat on one of the chairs and began to eat his dinner.

"You can sleep now kaa-san. I know you're already tired waiting for me and keeping yourself awake. I'll just clean this up later when I'm finished. It's already past midnight. Gomen ne," Itachi told her.

It was true. Mikoto was already tired. She then decided to stand up and walked towards the stairs that would lead her to her room but before leaving, she told Itachi something about Sakura.

"She didn't eat today because of you. I bet she's already hungry by now," Mikoto told him as she finally left.

Itachi felt guilty about what his mother told him.

The rain continued to pour. Sakura was still fast asleep. Even the lightning couldn't disturb her from her peaceful slumber. It was already 2:00 in the morning. She remained asleep but soon she woke up when she heard loud knocks coming from the room's door.

She stood up and slowly opened the door. There she saw the young Sasuke looking up at her. He ran up to her and hugged her right arm.

"Onee-chan can I sleep here? I'm afraid of the lightning…" Sasuke asked her.

"Sure," Sakura said as she opened the door wider for Sasuke. He walked towards Sakura's bed and he lay down. Sakura followed him. She laid down beside him. Suddenly, a lightning struck again and Sasuke snuggled closer to her. He was shaking in fear.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here. The lightning won't harm you," Sakura said as she hugged him tight. After a few minutes, Sasuke already fell asleep in Sakura's arms. Sakura watched him sleeping. _'He is really cute,' _Sakura said as she smiled at his sleeping form.

Suddenly, she heard her stomach rumble. _'I'm hungry. I know! I'll just sleep so that I'll forget about it'_ Sakura told herself. As she was about to close her eyes, she saw a plate full of food on the table beside her. She didn't notice it earlier but it was already there even before Sasuke came.

She thought that maybe Mikoto put it there since she knew that she hadn't ate her dinner. Sakura slowly stood up, careful not to wake Sasuke who was sleeping beside her, and walked towards the table. She started eating the food. _'This tastes good.'_

After eating, Sakura went out of the room. She went to downstairs and into the kitchen. She put her plate in the sink and decided that she would be the one to wash it.

When she was finished, she decided to go back to her room. As she was about to get out of the kitchen, she saw Mikoto by the door. "I came here to get some food for you because you didn't eat your dinner," Mikoto said.

"But I've already finished eating," Mikoto then gave her a puzzled look.

"I already washed the plate. Arigatou," Sakura said as she went upstairs. _'Food? I was just about to get some for her. Why is she thanking me? I haven't brought her any food yet,' M_ikoto asked herself.

Meanwhile upstairs, Itachi was in his room getting ready to sleep. _'I hope that she would eat the food I_ _brought her. It's my fault that she wasn't able to eat,'_ Itachi whispered as he close his eyes, finally falling asleep.


	5. When A Child Talks

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not owned by me

**Chapter 5**

**When A Child Talks**

**Past…**

It was already 6:00 in the morning.

Sakura was already awake but she felt tired. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a pair of big black eyes staring at her.

"Ohayou onee-chan," the young Sasuke said beaming at her. He woke up earlier than Sakura and he was sitting on a chair beside her bed, clutching a small, light brown teddy bear.

Sakura smiled at him. _'So kawaii.'_

"Onee-chan please don't tell tou-san that I went here because I'm afraid of the lightning," Sasuke pleaded with those cute puppy eyes that Sakura just couldn't resist.

"Ok I promise I won't tell him. Why don't you want your parents to know about it?" Sakura asked as she sat at the bed facing him.

"Because tou-san always tells me that I should be stronger so that I could bring honor to the clan and that a true shinobi is someone who is brave and he would not be too happy if he found out that I'm afraid of lightning. I don't want him to be disappointed with me. I wanted to be strong just like aniki. Kaa-san told me that aniki was able to use his Sharingan at the age of six. I'm seven years old but I can't use it which means that I'm weak and useless," Sasuke explained, with a hint of sadness in his little voice.

Sakura sweat dropped. _'I can't believe that Sasuke-kun is talkative when he was young. He talks without breaks.'_

"Don't worry! I believe that you would become a very strong and brave shinobi. You'll be able to use Sharingan at the age of twelve," Sakura said trying to cheer him up. '_I have always believed in you Sasuke-kun and that will never change,'_ Sakura thought.

"Nani! How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura just sighed_. 'For a child, he's too observant.'_ "Well I just guessed," Sakura said with a nervous laugh. She was relieved when Sasuke was convinced with her lame excuse.

"onee-chan when I grow up I will marry you," Sasuke said innocently while looking at her straight in the eye.

"What!"

"Sakura almost fell down from the bed when she heard those words. Her face turned crimson red and her heart skipped a bit. She doesn't know what to say.

As if reading her thoughts, the young Sasuke continued talking, hugging his teddy bear tighter and closer to him.

"My otousan told me yesterday that when aniki has reached the right age, he must marry a girl so that someone would be able to inherit his skills and…"

"And what?" Sakura asked, still with a hint of red in her cheeks.

"And he told me that someday I would also marry a girl I love just like what aniki would do but I hate girls because they kept on looking at me whenever I'm in school. Sometimes, when I looked at them, I would hear them giggle. They are so weird. The only females I love are my kaa-san and my obasan."

Sakura finally understood. '_Many girls liked Sasuke-kun ever since he was young. It's no doubt that they're scaring him. I for once would also be scared if the_ _people around me would act like some kind of stalker and would kept looking at me.'_

"And because I also love my onee-chan, I'll marry her because I cannot marry my kaa-san and my obasan," Sasuke continued smiling at Sakura.

Sakura tried to calm herself. If she was talking to the older Sasuke and he told her the same thing, she would surely jump for joy or cry because of too much happiness. _'Calm down, Sakura. He's just a child. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Sasuke-kun will never ask me to marry him. I bet he doesn't even know what marriage means.'_

As they were in the middle of their conversation, they heard a knock on the door. Sasuke opened it and they saw Mikoto.

"Sasuke, hurry up you still need to go to school."

"Hai. Where's aniki? He's supposed to walk me to school."

"Itachi already left to train so I would be the one to walk you to school today," Mikoto replied.

"But he always walks me to school. Yesterday, he promised me that he would teach me how to use shurikens and kunais." Somehow, Mikoto felt sorry for her younger son.

"Before he left, he told me that he would teach you some other time."

Sasuke pouted as soon as he found out that Itachi had once again broke his promise. His brother had always been assigned to dangerous missions but he always came back safe. It was a good thing that he always managed to complete his missions but it took up so much of his time.

Sakura stood up from her bed and walked towards them.

"Mikoto-san If it's just all right, I'll volunteer to take Sasuke to his school," Sakura said politely. She wanted to walk him to school because she wanted to see what her school looked like five years ago.

"Sure. That would be a great relief for me. Is it alright with you Sasuke?" Mikoto asked him.

"Hai!"

Mikoto went down as Sasuke prepared for school. Sakura on the other hand, took a bath. There was a bathroom in every room and she had her own privacy. The Uchiha clan was popular in Konoha not only for their skills and their bloodline limit but also because almost all of the Uchiha clan members were policemen and not to mention, they were wealthy.

After taking a bath, she put on her usual red clothes. Mikoto washed it yesterday and it was already clean.

Sakura went to the kitchen and she saw Mikoto, cooking their breakfast.

"Gomenasai. Did Sasuke bother you? I was just surprised. It was raining last night and there was lightning. I bet he was afraid again. Usually, he would go to Itachi's room and he would sleep there. He wouldn't go in our room because he doesn't want to show Fugaku that he's afraid. But this morning, I found out that he slept in your room," Mikoto said her as she turned around to face her.

"No. He didn't bother me. He was just quiet the whole time," Sakura said.

"I think my son really likes you. Sasuke likes people who stays beside him especially when he's afraid."

"Okaa-san, onee-chan. I'm all ready to go to school."

As soon as Sakura saw Sasuke, she stood up and they bid Mikoto goodbye.

They both walked on the path leading to Sasuke's school.

**Present…**

A pink-haired kunoichi was asleep in one of the hospital beds. Sasuke was sitting in a chair beside her bed. Two days already passed but Sakura still hadn't wake up. Even though he hated to admit it, Sasuke was starting to worry about her. What hurt him the most was that he couldn't do anything to help his teammate. He just sat there doing nothing.

A knock on the door was heard. Sasuke stood up and opened it. He saw Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune and Naruto by the door. The four of them all had a serious look on their faces and Sasuke didn't like it.

"We found the person who did this. Her name is Kurenai. She's at my office right now. I've talked to her and she told me that she hasn't met Sakura yet and she is not the one who performed the genjutsu. She just keeps on denying it," Tsunade told them.

"Can we talk to her?" Kakashi asked again.

"Yes. You can all come with me to my office if you want. I asked three members of the ANBU to guard the place so that Kurenai will not be able to escape," Tsunade said.

Kakashi just nodded his head.

"Shizune, take care of Sakura while we're away," Tsunade told her.

"Hai!" Shizune said with respect.

Before going out of the room, Tsunade walked towards her student and whispered something in her ear. _'Sakura, stay strong.'_

The four of them went outside. Tsunade was the first one to go out then Kakashi, followed by Naruto. Before going out, Sasuke took one last look at the kunoichi who was still in a deep sleep. His heart skipped a bit as he saw her move a little. For a second, he thought that she will wake up but she didn't. Sasuke just sighed.

Shizune notice this and she smiled. "You don't have to worry about Sakura-chan. I'll take care of her for you."

Sasuke looked away. "I don't care," he said as he closed the door and followed Kakashi and the others.

'_You're not a good liar Sasuke,_' Shizune thought.

'I don't care about anything. I just care about her,' Sasuke whispered as he followed the rest of team seven with the Hokage.

**Past…**

Sakura and Sasuke finally arrived at their school.

"Arigatou onee-chan," Sasuke said as he went inside his school.

Sakura just stood there as she watched Sasuke's retreating form. Then suddenly, she felt hungry.

"Well, I guess I'll just eat at Ichiraku," Sakura said as she walked away from the school.

When she arrived there, she immediately sat down on one of the chairs. She was tired from walking too far from the Uchiha mansion to the school up to Ichiraku.

After ordering beef ramen, she sat at the chair peacefully. Just then, she heard someone shout.

"Iruka-sensei will treat me some ramen. That's so nice of you sensei."

Sakura turned her head around and saw a seven year old boy with a pair of cerulean blue eyes and blond hair walked inside followed by a chuunin who had brown hair tied at his back.

"Is that Naruto? And Iruka-sensei?"


	6. Mangekyou Sharingan

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

**Chapter 6**

**Mangekyou Sharingan**

**Past…**

'Yes it was indeed Iruka-sensei and Naruto,' Sakura whispered to herself.

The child looked exactly like Naruto, only younger. He had no forehead protector yet. Iruka on the other hand still tied his hair in a ponytail except that it was shorter.

Naruto was standing behind Iruka, afraid of the glares he received from the people around him. He had been alone ever since the Kyuubi was sealed inside him when he was a baby. All of the people in the village hated him because of that except of course Iruka and the third hokage.

Iruka tried to calm him down as he looked for two vacant seats. There was none except for the two empty seats beside a pink-haired girl.

"Let's go Naruto," Iruka said as he dragged him towards the place where Sakura is sitting.

"Is someone sitting here?" Iruka asked Sakura, pointing at the two chairs beside her.

"No one is sitting there," Sakura replied as she looked at Naruto who was still hiding behind Iruka.

"Naruto you sit here and I'll sit beside you," Iruka said, pointing to the chair beside Sakura.

Naruto didn't move and he looked afraid. Afraid that Sakura would go away if he sat beside her. He was used to that kind of treatment. He believed that all the people in Konoha hated him.

"Iruka-sensei, I don't want to eat ramen. Let's' just get out of here," Naruto lied.

"Eh? You just told me that you're hungry," Iruka said.

Sakura heard this so she looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not like the other people living in this village. You're welcome to sit here beside me." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her, shocked at what he just heard. He thought that no one would want to sit beside him because of the monster sealed inside him except for his sensei and the Hokage.

He smiled at her. The one true smile reserved only for his sensei.

"Arigatou," Naruto said happily as he sat beside her, followed by Iruka.

**Present **

Kakashi was walking beside Tsunade with Naruto and Sasuke behind them. Naruto and Tsunade both had a worried look on their faces. Kakashi's face could not be seen because his orange book was covering his face. As for Sasuke…well, as usual, he had that blank look in his face again. He looked at the cherry blossom trees surrounding them. He didn't know why but he remembered her again. For the first time in his life, he felt stupid.

The sight of her lying in the hospital asleep, unsure whether she would still wake up or not drove him crazy and he didn't know why.

'_Damn you Haruno Sakura. Why don't you just wake up?'_ Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Why do you think Kurenai kept denying the truth that she's the one who cast a genjutsu on Sakura?" Tsunade asked Kakashi who was walking beside her. She didn't heard any answer so she looked at him and noticed that he was too preoccupied in reading his perverted book to even listen to what she was saying.

'_One of his student is in the hospital and he's not even worried. Damn that Jiraiya for that book_.' Tsunade thought.

All of them continued walking without saying a word to one another.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the Hokage's office. All of them went inside.

They saw Kurenai sitting quietly in a chair. As soon as she saw the Hokage and the rest of team seven walked inside, she looked at them.

"I'm glad you haven't done anything to escape," Tsunade told her.

"I wouldn't do that because I am not guilty," Kurenai replied.

"What can we do to make you undo the genjutsu you put on my student?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke frowned a bit as she heard what Tsunade said. Ever since Sakura had become her apprentice, she spent less and less time with team seven. There even came a time when only the three of them did a mission because Sakura is too busy with her training under Tsunade.

"I'll say it again. I didn't do anything to her. I haven't even met her," Kurenai said, annoyed at Tsunade for asking the same question over and over again. Tsunade on the other hand was tired of hearing the same answer over and over again.

**Past… **

Naruto, Iruka and Sakura finished eating his ramen.

"Arigatou sensei," Naruto said as he smiled at him.

Iruka smiled back at him then he looked at the girl sitting beside Naruto. He saw that Sakura had a forehead protector bearing the Konoha symbol.

"You're a kunoichi right?" Iruka asked Sakura.

"Yes why?"

"I am just curious. You're a kunoichi but I didn't see you in the Ninja Academy. I'm a teacher there and I know the name of every student who graduated and become a ninja."

"Well… I graduated…at… a different school…Yes that's it. There are many school for ninja in this village right?" Sakura said nervously.

Iruka laughed. "Sorry. I forgot about that."

"I need to go now," Sakura said as she stood up and patted Naruto's head. If she stayed longer, Iruka might ask her another question that she cannot answer.

When Naruto saw her stood up, he whispered something in Iruka's ear.

'_Sensei, can you please ask what her name is?' _Naruto asked as he blushed and looked away from him.

Iruka smiled and he understood.

"Wait! Before you go, may I know what your name is?" Iruka asked her.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," Sakura said as she smiled and walked out of the Ichiraku.

Naruto looked at her as she walked away from them.

'_Sakura,' _he whispered to himself as he smiled once again, his cerulean blue eyes showing happiness.

**Present… **

Half an hour passed and Kurenai still didn't admit that she was the one responsible for Sakura's condition.

Tsunade was pissed off and so was Kakashi who had stopped reading his book. Naruto and Sasuke were annoyed but they had different ways of showing it. Naruto put into words what he felt while Sasuke always kept his anger inside him.

"Now let's see. I'll just use a jutsu that could make you tell the truth. A jutsu I learned when I was young," Tsunade said in an annoyed tone.

"Go on then. As I said a while ago, I'm innocent," Kurenai said.

Tsunade began performing hand seals as the rest of team seven watched her. She was about to finish doing all of the hand seals when…

Knock knock knock

A knock on the door interrupted Tsunade. Naruto was the one nearest to the door so he opened it.

What he saw surprised him. There standing in front of him was Kurenai. She looked behind him and saw that the Kurenai they were asking a while ago was still there, sitting one of the chairs.

He was not the only one who was shocked. Even Kakashi, Tsunade and Sasuke didn't know how it happened. There were two Kurenais. One on the chair and one at the door.

"Why are you copying my face?" The Kurenai sitting on the chair said angrily as she stood up and pointed a finger accusingly to the person standing by the door.

The Kurenai on the door smirked.

"Seems like I'm not welcome here," the fake Kurenai said as her wavy hair turned into a long straight one. Her voice also changed. It was now the voice of a man.

"We meet again, Tsunade."

It was Orochimaru.

**Past… **

Itachi had just finished his usual training in the forest of Konoha together with his best friend, Shisui.

Shisui was also a member of the Uchiha clan. He was a strong shinobi. He was the very first Uchiha who had achieved the strongest form of Sharingan. Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You are too good for your age, Itachi. It's just proper that you join the ANBU," Shisui said as his eyes turned black.

Itachi looked at Shisui's eyes. They were red a while ago.

"Thank you but I believe that you are stronger than me because you have finally achieved the final form of the Sharingan. And because you are strong, you are also powerful," Itachi said, smiling. He really admired his friend for being strong.

Shisui's facial expression became serious. He looked at Itachi.

"There is a big difference between being strong and being powerful," Shisui said.

Itachi looked at him indicating that he was listening.

"Being strong means being able to have the strength to protect your love ones. You become stronger when you are fighting for those people who are dear to you."

"Power on the other hand is like an addictive drug. Once you've got a taste of it, you'll find yourself wanting more. Search for power and being powerful will give you freedom but it will only lead you into darkness," Shisui said.

Itachi nodded his head, which meant that he understood.

"If you will be given the chance to choose, what do you want strength or power?" Shisui asked.

Without hesitation, Itachi answered his question.

"I would choose strength so that I would be able to protect those people I love," and strangely enough, an image of a certain pink-haired girl came into his mind with his parents and little brother.

Shisui smiled. He was happy with Itachi's answer.

'_Don't give in to the darkness, Itachi,'_ Shisui thought.

"We're already finished with our training. Let's go home," Shisui said as he walked out of the forest with Itachi behind him.

As they are walking, Itachi was thinking about Shisui's question. A while ago, he said that he wanted to have strength. But now, he was beginning to have doubts about it as he recalled what Shisui said.

'_Search for power and being powerful will give you freedom but it will only lead you into darkness.'_

He was confused. He wanted to protect his love ones so he chose strength. But, he also wanted to have freedom. And freedom was something that power could give.

'What could I do or have to make me powerful and have freedom?'

Only one thing entered his mind.

'_The Mangekyou Sharingan.'_

"Itachi."

Shisui who called him cut off his thoughts.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I just remembered. The Hokage wants you in his office. He said that you would have an important mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with the Kazekage of the hidden sand village and his children. They told me that the villages of Konoha and Suna are allies and the Kazekage will go here to sign a written agreement. They said that he is going to bring with him his three children."

"What! Don't tell me that I'll be the one to take care of his children while the Kazekage and the Hokage are having a meeting," Itachi said as he panicked.

Shisui laughed. "Yes that's it. I thought you wouldn't figure it out. I wasn't supposed to tell you what it is but I think that you have the right to know. When the Hokage told me to think of someone who is friendly with children, I told him that you are the perfect person for the job because you have a little brother."

Itachi frowned but he didn't complain. He started walking towards the direction of the office of the Third Hokage while Shisui walked towards his house.


	7. The Mission

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

**Chapter 7**

**The Mission**

**PAST…**

Itachi walked towards the door and opened it. He went inside and closed the door after he came in.

The Hokage's office looked simple. There was just one table and two chairs on either side of it. The Hokage sat in one of the chairs while the other chair remained vacant.

There were picture frames that hung on the wall. Those were the pictures of the past Hokages of Konoha.

"I'm glad you came," Sarutobi said, while arranging the important documents he was signing a while ago.

Itachi bowed down to him as a sign of respect.

Sarutobi then showed Itachi a folder containing important information about his latest mission.

"Those are the Kazekage's children," the third Hokage said, handing him a picture.

Itachi took it and looked at it. He saw a little girl with her blonde hair tied in two and she was smiling. Next to her stood a boy with dark brown hair and he looked serious. The third child had red hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes. He looked sad and was standing away from the two.

"You would not have any problems about the oldest child, Kankurou because he would not be coming here to Konoha. Your main concerns here are Temari and Gaara Sabaku," the Hokage told him, emphasizing every word. This mission was important so he wanted Itachi to hear each word clearly.

Itachi was a smart shinobi. Ever since his friend told him that his next mission would be to care of children, he immediately began to have doubts.

"There are so many shinobis who can take care of children so why me?" Itachi asked.

Sarutobi smiled. '_So he also noticed.'_

"The true purpose of this mission is not only for you to take care of the two siblings but for you to keep a close eye on Sabaku Gaara," the Hokage said, pointing to the picture of a little boy with a flaming red hair.

"Why? Is that little boy dangerous?" Itachi asked curiously.

The Hokage thought for a while before answering his question.

"That boy has Shukaku the Ichibi (One-Tailed Demon Tanuki) sealed within him. He is too young so he can't control the power of the demon sealed within him yet. What's troubling me is the fact that the demon took over him when he was young and it killed his mother using sand," Sarutobi explained.

"So, the sand is protecting him from harm?" Itachi concluded.

"Yes and you are needed for this mission because I believe that you can control him in case something bad happens. The demon inside him is powerful and you are one of the strong shinobis here in Konoha who can match that kind of power. What do you think?"

Itachi thought for a while but he finally gave in. "I accept the mission."

"So be here tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning," the Hokage reminded him.

Itachi was about to go when he remembered something.

"Er… I would be with TWO children tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"Can I bring someone with me? It's because I can't look after both of them if I'm alone," Itachi asked.

"As long as you fulfill your mission, it's alright," the Hokage said.

'_Great! I can bring Sakura with me tomorrow'_ Itachi thought as he walked out of the office of the Hokage.

**PRESENT…**

"So you're the one responsible for Sakura's condition. What do you want this time?" Tsunade asked Orochimaru angrily.

Orochimaru didn't pay any attention to her. Instead, he looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade but you are not the reason why I'm here, it's Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru replied.

Sasuke flinched as soon as he heard Orochimaru said those words. He had already told him that he would not go with him when he found out what his real intentions are.

"What a nice reunion. It's just sad that Sakura is not here," Orochimaru said as a cunning smile crept into his lips.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled at him as he grabbed hold of a kunai and got into a fighting stance.

Sasuke on the other hand, activated his Sharingan. He wanted to attack Orochimaru but he stopped himself since he believed that his anger couldn't do anything to help Sakura.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke's blood red eyes.

'_I want those eyes. I would make him stronger and when he is strong enough, I'll take over his body. But he wouldn't let me. Ever since he became a member of team seven and he met that kunoichi, he became different and that is not good.'_ Orochimaru thought.

Suddenly, he felt the tip of a kunai in his neck.

"You will go with us and you will reverse the jutsu you did so that my student would wake up," Kakashi warned him. He was standing behind him, holding the kunai.

"I will only do it if Sasuke will come with me."

"I wouldn't let you hurt any of my students. If you do that, I'll kill you."

Orochimaru remained calm. It seemed as if he didn't care.

"You are really stupid, Kakashi. You want your students to be safe and yet you didn't assign any ANBU to guard your female student. You'll regret it."

With those words' Orochimaru disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke.

"It's just a bunshin," Tsunade said.

"Sakura-chan is in the hospital and Shizune-san is the only one there," Naruto shouted worriedly.

"Gomenasai Kurenai-chan. Now I know that it's not your fault," Tsunade told the REAL Kurenai.

Then they all rushed outside and ran towards the hospital. All of them hoped that Orochimaru would not do anything to hurt Sakura.

**PAST…**

It was already 6:00 in the morning when Sakura woke up. She took a bath and afterwards, changed her clothes.

By the time she finished doing those things, it was already 6:30. She went down the stairs to the living room. She looked around and saw that no one was there. She went in to the dining room and there she found Itachi sitting on one of the chairs and Mikoto who was busy cooking their breakfast.

"Sakura-chan you're awake. Here have a seat. The breakfast is almost ready," Mikoto said, motioning Sakura towards an empty chair.

Sakura wanted to help Mikoto but she insisted that she would be the one to do it because she was their guest.

So Sakura just sat down on a chair in front Itachi. Somehow, she felt a little bit awkward. She opened her mouth to say something to him but she couldn't think of something. That was why she felt relieved when Itachi was the first one to talk.

"Ohayou, Sakura," Itachi said, smiling at her.

"Ohayou, Itachi-kun," Sakura answered back, still a little bit nervous.

"Um… I have a favor to ask from you."

"What is it?" Sakura asked him.

"Well… I have a mission today and I need your help."

Sakura was a bit surprised. _'Itachi Uchiha, asking for help? Impossible. He is strong right? Why would he ask me for help?'_

As if reading her thoughts, Itachi continued.

"As you can see, this is not an ordinary mission. It doesn't only involves strength but special skills as well and I think I'm not that good with it," Itachi explained.

Sakura was still confused.

"Ummm… special skills? Like what?" she asked again.

"Like taking care of a child," Itachi said, as his face turned red. He never imagined himself to be taking care of children. Well, he had a little brother but that was different because he was a family member. This time, he would be dealing with children he didn't know.

At first, Sakura was shocked then suddenly, she laughed which made Itachi blushed harder. He didn't want to say or do anything stupid in front of her.

'_Why is she laughing at me? Did I say something stupid? This is so embarrassing,' _Itachi thought.

"Well, it's alright if you don't want to come help and me" Itachi said with bitterness in his voice.

As soon as she heard that, Sakura stopped laughing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I was just surprised."

"So… Will you come?" Itachi asked again.

"Hai!" Sakura said, which made Itachi smiled.

And Sakura found herself smiling back at him.

"Aniki, onee-chan can I come?" asked a little voice.

They both turned around and they saw Sasuke standing by the door. He woke up later than Sakura and he had just finished taking a bath. After putting on clean clothes, he proceeded to the dining room where Sakura, Itachi and Mikoto were. He had no classes for today and was hoping that his brother would teach him how to practice throwing shurikens. He heard Itachi and Sakura's conversation about the mission and Sasuke decided that he would just go with them since Itachi had no more time to teach him.

He walked towards them and he sat beside Sakura.

"Sure, otouto you can come. You're my favorite brother so you must be there," Itachi told him.

Sasuke pouted. "But, aniki, I'm your only brother."

"Let's eat," Mikoto said as she cut Sasuke and Itachi's conversation.

"Where's otou-san?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"You wouldn't find him, otouto. He already went to his work," Itachi said as the four of them started to eat.

**PRESENT…**

Tsunade and the others arrived at the hospital. They immediately proceeded to Sakura's room but they didn't find her there. Instead, they found Shizune lying on the floor, unconscious.

PAST…

"okaa-san we'll go now," Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Be careful all of you and Itachi take care of Sasuke and Sakura," Mikoto said as she waved them goodbye.

They all started walking towards the Hokage's place. It was already 6:50 in the morning and Itachi's troublesome mission was about to start.


	8. The Kazekage and his Children

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

**Chapter 8 **

**The Kazekage and his Children **

**Past…**

The Hokage was standing in front one of the buildings in the village of Konohagakure. Being the leader of a very prestigious and well-known village, Sarutobi knew that he must stay calm at all times. However, when the thought of his upcoming conference with the Kazekage of the hidden village, he couldn't help but walk back and forth due to his nervousness.

He was already old and through the years, his skills had diminished a lot but he was still considered as the strongest shinobi in the hidden leaf village. Sarutobi felt someone approaching. He didn't have to turn his head to know who that person was because he already knew that it was Itachi.

"I'm glad that you're finally here," Sarutobi said when Itachi approached him. He looked at him and he saw that he was not alone. Behind him were his younger brother, Sasuke and a certain pink-haired girl.

Itachi nodded his head to acknowledge Sarutobi. Sakura and Sasuke also did the same. Sakura looked at Sarutobi and she can see that he didn't look SO old unlike the Sarutobi in the future.s

Sarutobi smiled. "I can see that you brought your brother and your girlfriend. I guess the Uchiha clan's future leader finally found his future wife."

Itachi's face turned red at Sarutobi's comment while Sakura just smiled. She didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Sakura is only a friend," he said, looking down in order to hide his flushed face. Sasuke looked at his brother and he was wondering why his face is all red.

"Aniki, your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Sasuke asked worriedly, which made him blushed even more. Sarutobi chuckled a bit at Itachi's reaction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few minutes had passed and the one they've all been waiting for finally arrived. The Kazekage was with his two children and he had at least four shinobis with him who served as his bodyguards just in case they encountered S-rank criminals on the way to Konoha village.

The Hokage and Kazekage shook hands as soon as they saw each other.

"I'm glad you finally came," Sarutobi said in a kind and cheerful manner, as if he's befriending someone.

"I am happy that I was able to arrive here on time," the Kazekage replied. He tried to smile even though he really felt tired after the long journey.

"Let's go inside. I bet all of you are really tired from your long journey. We'll just start the meeting later," Sarutobi said as if reading his thoughts. He motioned the Kazekage to go inside the building but before that, the Kazekage whispered something to Sarutobi about the person who would look after his children.

"Yes I didn't forget that. Itachi would you please come here for a moment?"

Itachi who was currently standing beside Sakura, went towards them.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" he asked although he already knew that Sarutobi called him for his mission.

"I just want to introduce you to the Kazekage of hidden sand Village. This is Itachi Uchiha, a member of one of the strongest clans of Konoha. He's the one I assigned to take be with your children while you are on a meeting," Sarutobi explained.

The Kazekage smiled at him.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Itachi."

Itachi bowed his head a bit to show respect.

"Temari, Gaara come here."

The two children heard him and they immediately went beside their father.

"Itachi, this is my second child, Temari," the Kazekage said, pointing to a little, eight years old girl with her blonde hair tied in two. The little girl smiled at Itachi and he smiled back.

"And this is Gaara, my youngest son," the Kazekage said, this time pointing to a boy with red hair. The little boy is looking blankly at him. Itachi guessed that the little boy is the same age as Sasuke.

"Temari, Gaara I will be going to an important meeting. I want the two of you to stay with Itachi. He will be the one to look after the two of you while I'm away," the Kazekage said to his children who both nodded their heads obediently.

After saying those words, the Kazekage, together with his bodyguards (who are ninjas from hidden sand village) followed the Hokage towards the building where the signing of peace treaty will take place.

**Present…**

Upon seeing Shizune unconscious, Tsunade immediately ran to her side, followed by Kakashi and Naruto.

"Shizune, wake up," Tsunade said worriedly as she bent down and laid Shizune's head on her lap.

Sasuke just looked at them blankly. He was too shocked to even move or speak. He looked at the empty hospital bed where Sakura was supposed to be sleeping.

And for an unknown reason, he felt empty.

**Past…**

Sakura looked at the two children in front her and she couldn't help but smile because she thought that they were both cute especially Gaara. She tried to suppress the urge to hug him but did not succeed.

"Gaara-kun you're so kawaii" Sakura exclaimed, hugging him as if he is s stuff toy. Temari giggled when she saw her brother's reaction. He looked shocked.

"Where do you want to go?" Itachi asked Temari. She looked up and she saw him smiling at her.

"I want to go to the park and buy ice cream but I forgot to bring my money," Temari said sadly while looking at him.

"Don't worry. I'll treat you to an ice cream," Itachi said as he held Temari's small hand. His family was wealthy so money was not a problem.

Temari squealed in excitement then suddenly, she remembered her younger brother.

"Will my brother also get an ice cream?" Temari asked him.

"Of course," Itachi told her and once again he looked at Gaara who was still being hugged by Sakura and he noticed that he didn't speak even a single word since they arrived. He wondered if he really had a demon sealed within him because he looked harmless.

Sakura finally let go of Gaara when she saw that he needed some air.

Temari held his brother's hands while her other hand held Itachi's. "Let's go."

Sasuke saw what happened and he felt jealous because Sakura and his brother were paying too much attention to other children other than him.

Itachi looked at Sakura and before he could say something, she already beat him to it.

"Don't worry. You can go ahead. Me and Sasuke will follow you," Sakura said, as if reading his thoughts.

Itachi nodded his head and together with Gaara and Temari, he started walking towards the ice cream shop with Sasuke and Sakura behind him.

Sasuke walked fast in order to catch up with Sakura.

"onee-chan, does aniki hate me?" Sasuke asked her. Itachi was far from them so he couldn't hear their conversation.

"Of course not. What makes you think that he hates you?"

"Because he's not paying attention to me anymore," Sasuke said sadly.

"Itachi is doing that because it is a part of his mission," Sakura explained.

He finally understood her so he kept quiet.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and she felt really sorry for him. Now she understood why the older Sasuke hated Itachi so much that he would do anything just to kill him.

It always hurt when someone betrayed us but that pain was nothing compared to the pain we felt when the one who betrayed us was the person we love.

Sasuke trusted and loved his old brother but he took away everything from him by killing their parents and all the members of the Uchiha clan.

Sakura hated Itachi for making Sasuke's life miserable but at the same time, she also wanted to thank Itachi.

She wanted to thank him because he didn't kill Sasuke. If he did, she wouldn't have met him.

And right now, there was something she wanted to know. She wanted to know what Itachi felt when he killed his own parents.

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Sasuke holding her right hand.

**Present…**

Shizune slowly opened her eyes. Tsunade was relieved when she was all right.

"Shizune, where's Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune saw Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto looking at her worriedly and she laughed.

Naruto was annoyed.

"This is not the best time to laugh. Sakura-chan's in trouble!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said as he went towards them.

Naruto stood up and he grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"How can I stay calm when I know that Sakura is with Orochimaru? She might get killed!" Naruto said angrily.

"Sakura is alright. You don't have to worry," Sasuke told him.

"What! How did you know?" Naruto asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? Shizune is laughing because she just pulled a prank on us," Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto was confused. He glanced at his sensei and he realized that he looked calm.

"Sasuke is right. Nothing bad happened to Sakura," Kakashi said.

"But how come Sakura-chan's not here?"

"Because she was transferred to another room and 'Hinata' is there to look after her," Shizune said, giving emphasis to Hinata's name because she knew that Naruto likes her.

As soon as Naruto heard Hinata's name, his mood changed.

"Shizune-san, where is Sakura-chan's new room?" Naruto asked her.

"I'll just accompany you so that you would not get lost," Shizune said as she stood up and went to the door. She wanted to get out of the room because she saw Sasuke glaring at her. It was quite obvious that he was not happy about what she did. However, she couldn't help but smile. For her, there was only one word that best described Sasuke's reaction:

Priceless

**Past…**

Itachi and the others finally reached the park where there was an ice cream stall.

"Temari, what ice-cream flavor do you want?" Itachi asked her.

"I want a chocolate flavor."

"Eh, how about you, Gaara?"

"I also want chocolate flavor," Gaara answered. That's the first time he talked ever since they came.

At first, Gaara didn't really trust Itachi but when he saw that he was kind to his sister, he finally gave in and decided to talk to him.

Itachi bought two chocolate ice creams in cones. He handed it to Gaara and Temari and they both accepted.

That was the time when Sakura and his younger brother finally arrived at the place. They both went towards them.

"What ice-cream flavor do both of you want?" Itachi asked them. He noticed that Sasuke seemed distant to him today.

"I'll just have the same flavor of ice cream that onee-chan wants," Sasuke said, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

Itachi looked at Sakura and asked her what ice-cream flavor she wanted.

Sakura reached for her pocket in order to get money to buy ice cream but Itachi stopped her by holding her hand that she was supposed to use in searching for the money.

"I'll be the one to pay for it. Just tell me what ice-cream flavor you want."

The ice-cream vendor smiled when he saw Itachi holding Sakura's hand.

"Your husband is really sweet," the vendor said as if teasing them.

They both blushed when they heard his comment and they were too shocked to speak.

The vendor continued to speak. He really thought that they were couples. He looked at the three children with them.

"So the first-born child is a girl and the middle child is that little red-haired boy," the vendor said as he looked at the two siblings.

"And the youngest looks a lot like his father" he said, obviously referring to Sasuke

"Of course he looks like me because he's my brother," Itachi said coolly.

"Sorry my mistake. So you only have two children but the two of you look too young to be parents. Maybe both of you eloped," the vendor concluded.

"Yes. Our parents didn't approved our relationship so we eloped," Itachi told him.

Sakura was surprised by what he said then he whispered something to him.

'Just play along,' he said in her ear. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath in her skin.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she couldn't help but blush.

"Now can you give us two strawberry-flavored ice cream? My wife and my brother are waiting."

The vendor was about to give them the ice cream when they noticed that something was wrong. They looked behind them and all that Sakura and Itachi saw were Sasuke and Temari.

Gaara was gone.


	9. The Thing called Loneliness

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 9**

**The Thing called Loneliness **

A seven years old girl with silky, pink hair sat on a swing. She once possessed a rare pair of dazzling emerald green eyes but now, those orbs had lost its sparkle. She looked at the empty swing beside her and she couldn't help but think how it would feel like if she had a friend.

_Loneliness._

It made her feel lonely in that old and abandoned playground.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard some noises coming from the bushes near her. She immediately stood up, her knees shaking because of fear. She wondered who or what made those noises. She wanted to run but it seemed like her feet were glued to the ground.

"Who's there?" she called out but then, she realized that she didn't even know whether it's a thing or a person.

She screamed when a boy with short flaming red hair appeared from the bushes. Then she felt that person wrapped one of his arms around her tiny waist and the other hand, he used to cover her mouth, preventing her from shouting. When the person felt that she had finally calmed down, he let go of her and he faced her.

"W…Who are y…you?" the pink-haired girl asked, still in a state of shock. She faced him and saw that the color of his eyes was almost the same as hers.

The boy walked towards the empty swing beside the swing where the girl used to sit.

"You look a lot like the woman me and my sister saw and you both even have the same hair color," the red-haired boy told her as he moves the swing back and forth.

At first, the girl hesitated to talk to him but after a while, she finally did.

"I do…don't th…think so. May…may…maybe you're mistaken. Okaa-san told me that I'm the only one in this village who has pink hair," the little girl replied, stuttering at first because of her shyness but afterwards, she was able to talk normally.

The boy looked at her intently, causing her to blush. She bowed down her head, thinking that he was looking at her forehead.

"Are you afraid of me?" the boy asked her.

The girl looked up in order to see him and she realized that he was still looking at her. She was surprised that he didn't mention anything about her forehead being wide and all.

"Why would I be afraid?" she asked then she realized that she just answered his question with another question.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"I'm…Sakura," the little girl said with a hint of shyness in her little voice. She decided to sit down on the swing again.

"I'm Gaara," the boy replied as he smiled.

Somehow, Sakura didn't feel sad anymore.

They don't know what to say to each other so they just remained silent. If you look at them, you could easily tell that they were both contented with each other's presence.

After a few minutes, Gaara finally decided to speak. Just when he was about to say something, they both heard a loud voice.

"Gaara-kun, where are you?" a voice said.

Gaara knew that voice because he just heard it a while ago. That voice belongs to the woman with pink hair who hugged him this morning. He didn't really want to leave his newfound friend but he didn't want his father to be angry with him. He knew very well that when he found out that he escaped from the people who were supposed to look after him, he would be greatly displeased.

He stood up and he faced Sakura.

"I have to go. Thank you," he told her as he turned his back on her and started walking away.

Sakura felt happy because she found a new friend and sad because he left her right away.

………………………………….

"Where did you go? We have been looking everywhere for you," Sakura asked him.

Gaara just looked up at her and gave her a blank look. He was surprised because there was a hint of worry in her voice. He wondered if she was really worried because he was gone.

"Where is Temari nee-san?" he asked her.

"She's with Itachi-kun. Don't worry your sister is okay. She became scared when she found out that you're gone. Let's go, they've been waiting for you at the park. Your father would be worried when he finds out that you're missing," Sakura said as she took him by the hand and they walked away from the place.

………………………………….

Itachi, Sasuke and Temari were at the park. Sakura was gone for at least three hours and Itachi was already worried about her. He decided that if she didn't show up for the next five minutes, he would look for her. Earlier, she insisted that she would be the only one to look for Gaara and that they should stay in that place. He was kind of unhappy about the idea but for unknown reasons, he suddenly agreed. He concluded that it was because of her eyes that he felt like giving in to her request.

He felt relieved when he saw Sakura with Gaara walking towards them. He stood up from the bench where he sat and walked over to them with Sasuke and Temari behind him.

Temari immediately hugged his brother as soon as they reached them and he smiled because this was the first time he saw his sister like that.

"I think we'll have to go now. It's already 5:00 in the evening. The Kazekage must be looking for his children now. Sasuke, you go home first. We will bring Temari and Gaara to the Hokage's office," Itachi said.

Sasuke pouted but he still obeyed his brother.

…………………………………………..

Itachi and Sakura just came out from the Hokage's office and were both walking towards the Uchiha mansion. Both of them remained silent. Sakura was not used to silence so she decided to speak up.

"Um…Itachi-kun, can I ask you something?" she said, unable to look at him in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just want to ask your opinion. I have a friend and…he seems to be happy and contented with his life but…" she paused, searching for the right words to say.

"But what?" he asked her again, when he noticed that she stopped speaking.

She felt uneasy but then, she decided to continue because she wanted to find out something. She blamed it all on curiosity.

"Well…one day, everyone was surprised when they found out that he…killed all the members of his clan and he left his younger brother as the only survivor. What do you think is the reason he did such crime?" she finally managed to complete her question. Her heart was beating fast because of nervousness.

Itachi looked up towards the heaven. The sun could hardly be seen now as it was 6:00 in the evening.

"Well…I don't really know because I haven't met this friend of yours but I think that what he did is really bad and unforgivable," he finally said.

Sakura looked at him, surprised and confused. Here she was, talking to Itachi, the one who murdered his family and clan and he just told her that killing was bad. How ironic…

They continued to walk towards the Uchiha mansion in complete silence.


	10. Forgetting the Present

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine

**Chapter 10**

**Forgetting the Present**

A man with long, black hair was sitting on his chair. He had an evil smirk on his lips.

His face remained hidden by the shadows but his snake-like eyes remained visible amidst the darkness.

"How long is the genjutsu going to last?" A man with silver hair adjusted his eyeglasses as he gave Orochimaru a questioning look, wondering what he was thinking.

"It's all up to her." His smirk was quickly replaced by a serious expression, which amused his servant a bit.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked, curiously. He could feel Orochimaru's intense gaze on him as if the sannin was burning a hole right through his skin.

"That genjutsu would make her see the things that happened in the past and it would also erase her memories little by little. If her memories about the present would be erased completely before she could even find a way to undo the genjutsu, her mind would remain in the past forever and she wouldn't be able to wake up." Orochimaru smirked. He could feel that he was about to accomplish his goal.

Kabuto finally understood what his master meant and a sly smile found its way to his lips, his eyeglasses glinting in the darkness.

………………………….

Tsunade sat on one of the chairs in her personal library located right beside the Hokage's office. Scrolls and piles of books were laid on top of the table in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration as she scanned the opened book of genjutsus in her hands.

A bead of cold sweat ran down the side of her cheek and reached her neck. She wiped it hastily as she continued with her research, not letting any insignificant murmurs and noises distract her.

"Damn you Orochimaru!" Tsunade said out of nowhere. Her calm exterior was quickly replaced with an angry expression. She was genuinely pissed off about what she just found. After a lot of researching, she finally managed to know what type of genjutsu Orochimaru had inflicted on her student as well as how to stop it.

"What is it Tsunade baa-chan? What happened? Have you found a way to help Sakura-chan?" the blond boy asked her a lot of question, which annoyed her greatly.

She didn't reply right away because she was still contemplating whether she should tell anyone about it or not.

Naruto looked at her and he noticed that she looked pissed off.

"um……..I'll guess I'll just come back later?" It was meant to be a statement but it came out as a question instead.

Tsunade finally broke out from her state of reverie when she heard the blond's voice.

"Wait! Don't go yet. I need to talk to you." She finally made a decision. Being Sakura's friends, they deserved to know the truth.

"What is it Tsunade baa-chan?" he asked, grateful that she finally calmed herself down.

"I finally know what to do on how to get Sakura back." She tried to calm herself but deep down inside, she was really worried.

"How!" She now had Naruto's full and undivided attention.

"The genjutsu is powerful. If we don't take any actions, something bad might happen. Sakura may never wake up," she said, trying her best not to panic.

"WHAT!" the blond boy shouted. He was shocked at the Hokage's revelation.

**Past…………………**

"Otou-san it's still early for you to go to work," Itachi said as he rubbed his obsidian eyes, trying to get used to the sudden light that entered his room when his father opened the door.

Fugaku gave him a blank look that was soon replaced by a small grin.

"I have so many things to do today. By the way, I talked to the Hokage and asked him not to give you any missions for today because I want this day to be your free day."

He gave his father a blank look, not knowing how to react. Fugaku sensed his older son's confusion.

"You might be wondering why. Well, I want you to enjoy the whole day because tomorrow, you will officially be an ANBU captain," he explained.

Itachi never dreamed of being an ANBU member. He was just forced to join because his father told him that it would be good for their clan. Once he tried to talk to his father about this but he ended up being lectured about their clan's history, reputation and importance to Konoha.

"I'll go now." He went out the door, closing the door of Itachi's room with a soft click.

He had so many things to do that day. Being the chief of the Konoha police force and the leader of the strongest clan in town, everyday is a busy day. Yes, he was too engrossed with his works and obligations that he didn't noticed that the usual gleam in his older son's eyes were already gone.

…………………….

"Ohayou, aniki," Sasuke greeted his brother rather enthusiastically. Itachi looked at his younger brother. He looked happy. He forced a smile, not wanting him to notice that something was bothering him.

"Our sensei is going to teach us a new technique today. I'm so excited," Sasuke said, unable to hide the happiness in his expressive obsidian eyes.

He stared at his younger brother for a while and for a brief moment, he wondered if his life is also going to be miserable when he grew up. Itachi was about to reply when they both heard a feminine voice.

"Sasuke, go get your things for school," Mikoto said as she appeared from the kitchen.

"Yes kaa-san," he went upstairs to get his things leaving his brother and his mother in the living room.

"I'm going to come home late today," Mikoto reminded Itachi.

"Why?" he suddenly asked. Usually, his mother would stay at home.

"I need to attend an important clan meeting. Take care of yourself," she said as she patted Itachi's head, which caused him to roll his eyes at the affectionate gesture. He would never say it aloud but he actually had a soft spot for his mother.

She looked at him intently, her smile never leaving her lips. "You grew up so fast." It was just now she realized that he was a foot taller than her now.

"I already have my things. Let's go, okaa-san," Sasuke said, cutting off their conversation. He just came back from his room, hugging his three books in his chest as if they're going to disappear when he let them go.

She smiled back and took Sasuke's small hands in hers as they walked out of the house.

"Sakura is still sleeping and I don't want to wake her up yet. Please treat her well while I'm away," she reminded him before she and Sasuke left the house.

All of them were gone and Itachi found himself alone in the living room. He lied down at the couch. Its softness was making him comfortable as his sleepiness slowly took over him.

"Where is everyone?" Just when he was about to doze off, he heard a soft voice from behind him asked a question. He rubbed his eyes to shake off his sleepiness and sat up slowly. He looked behind him, his long silky hair following the movement of his head.

He saw Sakura wearing plain pink pajamas. Her hair was still disheveled as she immediately went to the living room, forgetting to comb her hair.

He chuckled a bit when he saw her. She looked like an innocent child. He gazed at her emerald eyes, trying to find some hint of sadness in them but found none. It seemed that she always radiated light just by simply smiling.

Sakura grew uneasy as she felt his intense gaze at her. She ran her hand on her pink tresses, suddenly becoming conscious of how she looked. She felt her pink tresses and suddenly she realized that she hadn't combed her hair yet. Maybe that's the reason why he was staring at her like that. Without saying anything, she immediately ran back to her room to change her clothes and also to comb her hair.

**Present…….…………………**

Tsunade instinctively raised one of her hands in order to cover Naruto's mouth.

"Don't be too loud. It's getting annoying," she whispered to the hyperactive blond.

"But if Sakura-chan……….." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence since she cut him off.

"We need to do something. Where are Sasuke and Kakashi?" she asked calmly that made the boy looked at her in awe. He could imagine how hard it is for her to keep a calm demeanor especially in a situation like this.

"They're in the hospital. Sakura's mother is away on a business trip so they are looking after her."

"We need to go there and inform them." Tsunade stood up from her seat and began making her way out of the library.

'_A Hokage must stay calm at all timed in order to make a sensible decision,'_ Naruto mentally took note of it. It would help him in case he became the Hokage someday.

He put his hands at the back of his head as he trailed after her.

**Past………………………..**

After Sakura took a bath, she put on a blue tank top with a dark blue skirt that ended just above her knee. The clothes that Mikoto gave her were composed mostly of skirts. It was obvious that Mikoto was not a kunoichi because female ninjas like her usually wear shorts and pants, or any clothes that was advantageous in the battlefield. Their skirts were usually worn with shorts underneath.

"tou-san went to his work and kaa-san accompanied Sasuke to school and afterwards, she would be joining the other members of the clan," he explained as she went down and sat on the couch beside him.

Sakura looked straight in his obsidian eyes, sensing the sadness in them.

"Aren't you going with them?" she asked, her emerald green eyes glinting with curiosity.

He shook his head. "No. tou-san told me that this would be my free day."

"Really? That's great. How are you going to spend the day?"

"I'll just…take a rest and train?" It was meant to be a statement but it sounded more of a question.

Sakura shook her head in disagreement. "You are supposed to do something fun in a free day. You train almost everyday. Even prodigies need to take a rest once in a while."

Itachi looked at her in wonder. Without taking his eyes off hers, he raised his right hand and softly caressed her cheek.

His gaze was so intense that it made her nervous. "I'm glad I found you that day," he said softly, referring to the day when he found her unconscious near the bridge.

His voice was so deep and mysterious that Sakura could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest. Whether it was from nervousness or from something else, she didn't really know.

Just then, her eyes widened when she saw Itachi leaning down towards her with his eyes closed. Realization dawned on her. She wanted to push him off but her body wouldn't follow what her brain told it to do.

He was getting closer and closer and she could feel his hot breath tickling her. Different emotions raced through her mind and they were overwhelming.

With all the self-control she had left, she managed to avert her gaze from him before he could fully kiss her.

Itachi, sensing her hesitation, opened his eyes and pulled away from her. He looked at her and saw confusion blatantly written all over her face.

"I'm sorry…I just got carried away," he immediately said as he turned his head away.

"It's alright," she whispered awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

They remained like that for a few minutes. They just sat beside each other, not saying a word. It was then that Itachi decided to start a conversation because the silence was killing him and also because he thinks that it was his fault that the situation between them became awkward.

"You haven't told me anything about your family yet," he focused his gaze on the door in front, unable to look at her in the eyes.

"Well, my parents are……………………….." she paused then raised her hand to her chin, thinking hard.

"My family is………….." she tried again but stopped halfway.

When Itachi noticed that she was kind of hesitant to tell him something about her family, he decided to drop the question.

"It's all right if you don't want to talk about them. I will not force you."

When he turned his head to look at her, he saw that she was clutching her head as if she was having a terrible headache.

"Sakura, what happened? Are you not feeling well?" the prodigy kneeled in front her to check her condition.

Sakura lifted her head to meet his gaze. His eyes were hypnotizing and beautiful.

"I forgot it all," she whispered to him as the tears started to form in her eyes. She tried her best to keep them from falling.

"What do you mean?" he was confused with her answer.

"I forgot who my parents are." This time, she sobbed hard, her tears flowing freely from her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to recall, she can't remember anything.

He looked at her, not knowing what to do. He hadn't comforted a girl before. Sure, he had his fan girls but he never approached even one of them. By instinct, he stood up and pulled her up towards him, making her stand on her feet. Then, he wrapped one arm around her waist and he placed his other hand above her head, pulling her closer to him. For a few minutes, he let her sob on his chest.

"Please don't cry," he pleaded as he ran his hands through her silky pink locks. She looked fragile when she cries.

Sakura could feel the warmth radiating from his body. His words comforted her and little by little, her cries subsided until they were almost gone.

Itachi looked at her emerald green eyes. They were red and puffy from crying too much. Then, his gaze shifted to her full and luscious red lips. Once again, he had this unusual and sudden urge to kiss her but he stopped himself.

"I never encountered a case like this wherein a person suddenly forgot her memories. It was too impossible. Maybe you're just tired," he reassured her.

"Itachi-kun………thank you," Sakura whispered in his ear. She was very afraid but she felt secured and safe in his arms.

**Present…………….**

Sasuke was really pissed off. His sensei told him to keep an eye on his pink-haired teammate while he went to the store to buy some food. From the chair where he was sitting at, he looked at her and noticed that she was smiling in her sleep and this made him curious.

He stood up and walked to her, and with the help of his keen senses, he observed her. She looked so innocent and serene while asleep. She was still annoying as ever. That was what Sasuke always told himself but then he wondered why he couldn't keep his eyes off her peaceful form.

He observed her for a little while. Her chest was rising steadily, indicating that she was breathing normally.

"Itachi-kun…" Sakura suddenly muttered in her sleep, which made the Uchiha raised his brow. 'Why is she calling out my brother's name?' he thought. Unconsciously, he clenched his hand when he realized that she added the suffix -kun to his name.

**AN:** I think I will be able to do the next chapter soon. Thanks to my beta reader sweetmaiden for this chapter.

reflection-image


	11. Another Trip to the Past

**AN:** I'm busy these past few days. I'm happy that I've finished this chapter. THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

**Chapter 11**

**Another Trip to the Past**

**Present……………**

Sasuke found himself staring at his pink-haired teammate. He couldn't help but wonder why the hell was she murmuring his brother's name. He was pretty sure that they hadn't met each other yet.

His thoughts were immediately cut off by a series of loud knocks on the door. For a brief moment, he wondered if the person on the door was an enemy but his suspicion disappeared when he heard a familiar voice from outside.

"Sasuke-teme, open this door. Hurry up!" a voice shouted from outside the door, making Sasuke more annoyed than ever. He didn't like people who order him around.

Sighing, he walked towards the door and opened it. He saw Tsunade, Kakashi and his teammate, Naruto. They all looked very serious and grave. Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion. His senses told him that something was wrong and he didn't like it one bit.

They all went inside the room and Tsunade closed the door. She didn't want other people to hear their conversation.

The three of them gathered around her and waited for her to start talking.

"I finally found out what happened to Sakura," Tsunade began.

**Past……………….**

"This is weird," Mikoto said as she looked at Sakura's hopeless emerald orbs. She wanted so badly to help her but she didn't know how.

She thought that Itachi might be able to comfort her because she noticed that during the past few days, they had grown closer but he was away for an ANBU meeting.

"Do you think I will still be able to regain my memories back?" she asked with a shaky voice and Mikoto could see that she was close to tears.

She bowed her head, unable to look at her in the eyes. "I don't really know because this is the first time I've seen a case like this."

Sakura tried to hold back her tears but it was no use. She felt all alone and scared even with the presence of Mikoto and the feeling of her warm, comforting hands around her. She could feel despair crept into her heart.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you could stay here until you've gain your memories back," Mikoto said as she held her in her arms as if she was her own daughter.

With shaky hands, she hugged Mikoto back and leaned her head towards her chest and sobbed harder.

"Thanks…Mikoto-san," she managed to say in between tears.

However, it wasn't enough. Sakura knew that the Uchihas would never leave her alone. She could feel it in her heart. But still, she wasn't a part of their family.

And she didn't want to be a burden to them.

"You know what Sakura? I've always wanted to have a daughter but I was given two sons instead. Isn't that funny?" Mikoto tried to lighten up her mood by telling her some of the things about herself.

Sakura nodded her head against her chest, listening to what she was saying.

**Present………………………..**

Silence engulfed the room after Tsunade's explanation.

"Is that really possible? I find it hard to believe that her mind was in the past," Kakashi said as he bowed his head down, trying to take it all in.

"I think it's possible. After all, I just heard her saying Itachi's name," Sasuke said out of nowhere, which earned him surprised looks from the group. He couldn't blame them. He, too was surprised when he heard her saying Itachi's name.

Naruto scratched his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means she is with Itachi in the past or more likely, she's in the Uchiha household," Tsunade explained. Moments of silence followed and all of them turned to look at Sasuke who was not listening to what they were talking about because he had another thing in mind. He was thinking that if it was really true that Sakura was in the past then maybe he could also go there and see his parents alive again.

"There's only one way to help her," she stated. The Hokage's voice brought Sasuke back to reality.

"What is it? Tell us," Naruto prodded but stopped when he saw Tsunade's face with a serious look. She was always serious when it came to situations like this.

"We must penetrate the genjutsu. If we do, we would be able to go to the past and get her back."

Kakashi was still having some doubts about it. "You told us that Sakura's experiencing memory loss. Would we experience that too if we follow her? And do her parents already know about this?" he asked.

"No, because we are not directly hit by the genjutsu and about her parents, they were away for a mission so that means we have to settle this problem ourselves," she answered.

"Then Let's go and help Sakura-chan!" As usual, Naruto's voice was still full of enthusiasm.

"Wait. We still have a problem."

"What is it Tsunade baa-chan?" the blond boy immediately asked while the rest of team seven's members remained quiet.

"The genjutsu that Orochimaru used on her is very strong. And because of that, we can only allow one person to go through it."

"WHAT!" the loud sound of Naruto's voice cut through the silence.

**Past……………………..**

"What happened? Onee-chan, why are you crying?" little Sasuke asked when he saw her but received no answer as she continued to cry.

"Umm… Sasuke, Sakura will be staying here for a longer time," Mikoto explained as she continued to rub Sakura's back soothingly.

Sasuke smiled. "That's great, Onee-chan." He tilted his head upwards to look at Sakura, expecting to see a smile on her lips but was met by tear-stricken emerald eyes. She was still crying and this made him sad.

"Wait. I'm going to get something," he said as he went upstairs to his room.

After a few seconds, he came back with a handkerchief in hand and he handed it to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Here, Onee-chan. Please don't cry." He smiled at her

Sakura nodded her head in gratefulness as she reached for the tiny handkerchief and hastily wiped her tears. She hated it when her weakness became visible to others.

"Sasuke, could you sleep in Sakura's room just for this night? She really needs some company right now."

"Hai kaa-san," Sasuke instantly replied.

**Present………………….**

"I'll go." Without thinking, Naruto volunteered himself.

Tsunade eyed him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said without any second thoughts.

Tsunade bowed her head and began to think about it.

"Well…… I guess it's alright," she finally replied but there was a hint of hesitation. Sometimes, Naruto had the tendency to be careless.

"I'll go," Sasuke said out of nowhere. They all looked at him and wondered what was on his mind. Unlike Naruto, he was not transparent especially when it came to his feelings.

"But Tsunade baa-chan already allowed me to go," the blond boy pointed out but was ignored by the prodigy.

Sasuke smirked. "Anything that has to do with Itachi also has something to do with me," he simply said. He didn't like the looks that they were giving him but he just shrugged it all off as if it wasn't a big deal. He looked at the Hokage, mentally asking for her approval.

The Hokage sighed. Deciding between them was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"I'll come back later with an answer," she calmly said as she went out of the room, leaving a stoic Uchiha, a pouting Naruto, and a grinning Kakashi.

**Past……………………..**

It was already 12:00 midnight and Sakura still couldn't sleep. She looked at Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully beside her with a smile plastered on his lips and wondered if he was dreaming.

Carefully, she sat up and her gaze fell on the open window, as if beckoning her to go outside.

Sakura stood up from the bed gracefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping figure beside her. She knew that it was too fast but she finally decided that she would find another place to stay. All the members of the Uchiha family were kind to her and it was tearing her apart, knowing that she didn't have any blood relation with them and yet they still accepted her.

Sakura was already outside the room when she remembered that she was still wearing her pajamas. She sighed before walking towards her room to find her training clothes. It would be easier to move when she was wearing the right clothes.

It was dark and she couldn't see anything except for the small light that was coming from one of the doors. Upon realizing that, she stopped. Why would they leave one of the doors open when they were sleeping?

She wasn't given the chance to ponder as a hand clamped over her mouth, preventing her from shouting for help. Then a second later, she felt strong hands tightened their hold on her waist. She couldn't see the person's face because she had her back on him.

"Who are you?" she tried to speak but her words were muffled mainly because of the hand that was covering her mouth and a bit because of fear. She didn't know who this person was and if she made the wrong move, he could easily end her life by thrusting a kunai into her heart. She didn't feel the stranger's chakra or hear any sound of his footsteps when he went near her. That could only mean one thing. He was a skilled ninja.

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled away from the Uchiha mansion.

**Present…………………………**

"What are you planning to do, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know if I should allow Naruto. About Sasuke, well I'm afraid that he might meet his brother," Tsunade explained.

"I think it would be interesting," Shizune muttered, which made Tsunade raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, wouldn't it be interesting if Sasuke would actually meet his brother? I mean the younger one," She answered.

Tsunade thought about it. "If that happens, there could be two possible outcomes. It's either Sasuke's hatred for his brother would grow or he would decide to stop his revenge."

"Exactly," Shizune said. She really expected that Tsunade would get her point right away.

"But, would it be really all right? I don't want Sasuke to witness the Uchiha massacre again."

**Past…………………………….**

Sakura tried to struggle from the stranger's hold but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Sakura, it's me, Itachi," the person said from behind and immediately she calmed down.

When Itachi sensed her relaxed form, he released his hold on her.

"You looked really afraid," he commented as he put her down.

She turned around so she would be able to face him "Of course I am afraid. I didn't know it was you."

"I apologize," he said. Sakura swore she heard his voice soften.

"It's alright."

"Now that it's settled, could you tell me why you are here? Shouldn't you be inside?" he asked but received no answer. She just looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"I get it. You were planning on going away. Am I right?" he asked again.

Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I wouldn't want to be a burden on your family anymore," she replied as she forced herself to meet his eyes.

Itachi was a bit taken aback by her determined look. It meant that she was actually sure about her decision.

"Would it make you happy?"

"Yes," she replied without any second thoughts. Her inner-self was trying to make her change her mind but she wouldn't listen.

"You may go," he said with a tone of finality in his voice.

Sakura nodded her head in gratefulness. "I know you would understand." She gave him a fake smile. Somehow, it saddened her that he didn't even said anything to stop her.

She began making her way towards the gate when she felt him held her wrist.

"Don't go," she heard him said. She fought the urge to look back because she might not be able to leave if that happens.

"I wouldn't let you leave. Tell me. What should I do to make you change your mind? I'd do anything."

Sakura didn't replied. She just stood there, unable to say or do anything. That's when Itachi had pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Please stay," he said as he held her tight At that moment, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go. He didn't want the only person who understood him to leave just like that.


	12. The Uchiha Clan's Next Leader

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 12**

**The Uchiha Clan's Next Leader**

It was half past six when Sakura woke up. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as she tried to get use to the sudden intake of light.

Slowly, she sat up and looked around her. She saw a large, light brown closet, and a bedside desk with a lamp on it, carpet, scrolls and other interesting things. Realization suddenly dawned on her. This place definitely wasn't her room. It was more beautiful and certainly larger. Somehow, she could feel an air of masculinity in the room.

Faint flashbacks of what had happened last night hit her semi-conscious mind.

She remembered how Itachi had tried to stop her from leaving and instinctively, raised her hands to her cheeks. If the warmness in her face were any indication, she knew she was definitely blushing. She also knew that if he continued to be kind to her, she might fall in love with him.

Her glance fell to the floor and she gasped. There lying on a makeshift futon was none other than Itachi. How thoughtful of him to let her sleep on his bed while he settled for the floor. She observed him closely. His whole body was covered in blanket except for his face and neck. He must have felt really cold last night. With his heavy breathing, he looked like he was not going to wake up anytime soon.

Gently and as quietly as possible, she stood up from the bed and kneeled beside his sleeping form. He looked calm and peaceful as if he didn't have any problems of his own. She didn't want to wake him up and end his moment of tranquility. She raised one of her hands to caress his face softly. His skin felt strong and warm against her hand and she found herself staring at him until finally, he began to stir.

Itachi opened his eyes, suddenly becoming aware of the pair of emerald eyes that were looking at him.

Sakura smiled at him. "Ohayou, Itachi-kun," she greeted warmly.

He knew it was Sakura but he was too sleepy to talk to her. His new position as ANBU captain proved to be a grueling task for a twelve years old boy for he didn't get enough sleep for the past few days.

"Need…………..sleep." His voice was barely audible. She let out a low laugh. It was hard to believe that someone like him actually had a vulnerable side.

She decided to go to her room so that he would be able to rest without anyone bothering him.

"Itachi-kun, I'll go now," she said as she made an attempt to stand up from her position. It was a wonder how, despite his sleepy state, he was able to hear her voice loud and clear.

"Don't go," he murmured, still with his eyes closed. He raised his hand and held onto her wrist. Then, he pulled her downward towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

Her blush deepened when she felt her face on his bare chest. He wasn't wearing any shirt. She didn't notice it before because the blanket was covering his body.

She tried to struggle but his hold on her was too tight.

That was when she heard someone knocking on the door and the sound of doorknob turning.

……………………………………….

Mikoto was pretty sure that Sakura was in her room last night but this morning when she checked the room, she was nowhere in sight. Panic surged through her. She couldn't have possible ran away from them, could she?

She looked for her in Sasuke's room. The only one she saw was her younger son curled underneath his blanket.

There was still one room left. Could she be in Itachi's room? There was only one way to find out. She went to her elder son's room and stood in front of his door. She raised her hand to knock on the door.

No one was opening it. Did something bad happen? She was really nervous now. She was sure that her knocks were loud enough for her son to hear and she also knew that he was a light sleeper. She tried to turn the doorknob and realized that it wasn't locked.

"Itachi, are you there? I'm coming in!" she shouted from the other side as she pushed the door open, revealing her sleeping son with Sakura on top of him and not only that, he was shirtless and his arms were wrapped around her.

Sakura was really embarrassed when Mikoto caught them in that position. She didn't know what to say.

"Mikoto-san, it's not what you're thinking of…" she started to explain but Mikoto cut her off.

"I understand," she smiled and quickly closed the door.

She looked at the closed door and sighed. Of all people, why does it have to be Mikoto who would see them in that position? And worse, she didn't even give her a chance to explain. She could only guess what she felt. Judging by her expression, she didn't see any traces of displeasure. She just went out of the room with a smile on her face. Wait, a smile? Was she happy? Argh! All this thinking was driving her nuts.

"You don't have to worry, my mother knows we're not doing anything wrong," she heard him say underneath her.

"What! You were awake the whole time?" she asked as she struggled in his grasp. He was too strong.

A smirk made its way to his face. In her opinion, it made him look hotter. "What if I said yes?"

"You're so mean, Itachi-kun," she pouted childishly. He just chuckled.

Then, he glanced at the round clock on the wall in his room. "I'm gonna be late for my training and ANBU meeting. I have to go now. I guess I'll just have to deal with this later, ne?" he said as he finally released his hold on her and stood up. She had to admit that she was beginning to have feelings for him. However, something was holding her back.

And it was her lost memories.

**Present………………**

Sasuke stood in front the Hokage's office. He had a good guess as to why Tsunade asked him to come but he didn't want to raise his hopes up.

Slowly, he lifted his hands to knock on the old door. A faint 'come in' was heard from the inside.

With the Hokage's permission, he opened the door and went inside where he found himself face to face with her.

"I presume you already have an idea why you're here," she said as she put her elbows on her desk.

He nodded his head absentmindedly as he stared at her, waiting for her next words.

"I just want to ask, why did you volunteer?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I think I've already answered that question," he answered almost impolitely. He didn't want to talk to anyone about his personal life. That just wasn't him.

She felt the urge to hit him hard on the head because of his rudeness but it wouldn't be wise. She was a Hokage and she should always show calmness.

"I wanted to hear it again," she replied, almost matching his rudeness

"I rather not talk about it," he said firmly.

Tsunade sighed. Damn, this Uchiha was really stubborn! She decided to just ignore it and go on.

"I don't know it this is a wise decision but I'm choosing you over Naruto," she said without beating around the bush. She looked at his face, trying to see hints of any emotion but he was really good at hiding it. He just nodded his head.

"However, there's one condition,"

"What is it?" he asked.

"You must not do anything to change the history,"

He frowned. Just when did she learn to read minds? But of course, there's no point in asking that question. She was a Hokage after all and she is wise enough to come up with that assumption which turned about to be true. He did have a plan to change everything that happened. After all, this chance comes only once in a whole lifetime.

And he didn't know whether a promise would be able to stop him from doing what he wants.

**Past…………………**

Little Sasuke was washing his hands when Sakura came into the kitchen and saw him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at his hands. They were dirty and had some cuts and signs of dried blood.

He just smiled at her. "I'm all right, nee-chan," he reassured her. He sounded like an adult and she couldn't help but be amused. After washing his hands, he went over to the table and grabbed the single rose on it. Then, he handed it to her.

She looked at the single red flower on his hands. A pink ribbon was tied around its stem. "For you, onee-chan," he was beaming at her.

She took the rose from his small hands. It had no thorns. Maybe he had removed it so as not to prick her. He was such a thoughtful child. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Sasuke was glad that she liked his gift. He got it just for her, to make her happy. He saw how happy his mother was whenever his father gave her roses. She also told him that a red rose is a flower that signifies love. That was why he decided to give it to her.

"Nee-chan, do you like me?" his eyes were shining with hope and anticipation as he waited for her answer.

"Of course I do like you," she answered immediately.

"What about my aniki? Do you also like him?" he asked.

She was taken aback by his question. He was just seven years old but it seemed like he already knew a lot of things. Well, this morning, she was asking the same question herself.

"Well, I kind of like him," she admitted to the little boy who was looking at her with utmost attention. His eyes kind of reminded her of someone but the memory quickly disappeared before she could even ponder on it.

"So that means from now on, aniki is my rival," he said determinedly as he went out of the kitchen, leaving Sakura confused.

**Present……………………..**

Sasuke went inside Sakura's room with Tsunade behind him. The only person they saw was Shizune.

"Where are the others?" Tsunade asked her assistant who was sitting beside Sakura's bed.

"Naruto told me that he would be gone for a while to treat Hinata to some ramen while their sensei went out to change his clothes and to eat. They stayed here all night so I decided to volunteer to take care of Sakura-chan for a while in order for them to rest. They both look tired and hungry." She chuckled a bit when she remembered the tired look on their faces. Sakura was really lucky to have teammates and a teacher who cared for her. Her glance fell upon Sasuke as if she was talking only of him.

The prodigy glared at her before giving his full attention to what Tsunade has to say.

The Hokage wasted no time. Immediately, she asked Sasuke to stand beside Sakura so that she could start performing the jutsu. She was surprised by his compliance because he showed a little of that this morning when she was interrogating him.

Before forming some hand seals, she reminded him of his promise that he wouldn't do anything to alter the future.

Sasuke nodded weakly, not bothering to come up with a response for he was sick of making promises he knew he would have a hard time fulfilling.

The next thing he knew was being enveloped by darkness as if everything was fading away from him.

And he fainted.

**Past…………………………….**

Before going to the ANBU headquarters, Itachi decided to pass by Shisui's usual training grounds. He was really bored and he doubt that going to the ANBU meeting would make his situatio better.

He was getting closer to the place and he could even hear the sounds of kunais and shurikens hitting the trees. He decided to hide his chakra and surprise his friend.

Stealthy, he went nearer and there he saw Shisui, panting, almost finished with his training. He had his sharingan on and didn't show any signs that he finally sensed his presence until he spoke.

"I know you're there, Itachi," Shisui blurted out, looking at the tress that were in front of him. Itachi wasn't surprised. Shisui was considered as one of the geniuses in the Uchiha clan.

"I was really expecting you here," he said as he appeared from the shadows.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have an ANBU meeting, right? I bet it was about another mission again."

The prodigy frowned. "You said it. I'm fed up with it."

"Well, that's the price for being the first born son of the Uchiha clan's leader." He went towards him and patted his shoulder a couple of times. "They're probably waiting for you by now."

He merely shrugged. "I don't wish to be the next leader of the Uchiha clan or to be an ANBU captain."

Shisui felt sorry for him. "Want to spar?" he asked, trying to cheer him up a little. He couldn't imagine being in his place. All this time, his friend was never allowed to decide for himself. He was like a living puppet that only did what his master told him to do.

"Sure," he said as he got into a fighting stance. He needed to do something in order to get his mind off his problems even for just a while.

**AN:** That's short. Forgive me but I'm really busy. Thanks to all my reviewers.


	13. Encounters: Past meets Present

**AN: **Finally, I was able to update. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all. Too busy right now. Thanks to my beta, sweetmaiden. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 13**

**Encounters: Past Meets Present**

Was it Fear? Happiness? Anxiousness? Maybe Doubt? He couldn't tell. He was feeling a sudden surge of different emotions all at once. He prepared himself for this but he was still caught a bit off guard upon realizing where he was. He was sure he was at the forest of Konoha. So this is how that place looked five years ago. Nothing much has been changed. If he hadn't known that Tsunade actually used the jutsu on him, he would think that he was still in the present year.

Slowly, he stood up, his feet a little wobbly. He could hear the soft sound of kunais hitting the tress not that far from where he stood. 'Some shinobis must be training' he thought as he made his way towards the source of the sounds.

The sounds were getting louder. He was only a few meters away when he felt a kunai going in his direction. With his quick reflexes, he was able to bend his knee, effectively dodging the kunai that was supposed to come in contact with his head.

"Whoever you are, show yourself" he heard an oddly familiar voice said from the trees in front of him. He must be one of the shinobis who were training and he must have mistaken him as an enemy because of the kunai he threw in his direction. He could tell that the person was a very skilled ninja for he could already sense his chakra even if he was still far from them. Come to think of it, he had a good aim too.

"Itachi, don't be too harsh. Maybe the person is just one of the citizens of the village or probably one of your fan girls," Shisui teased as he looked at the stoic face of his friend.

Sasuke froze upon hearing the name. His hands unconsciously balled into fists. The person who killed all the members of the Uchiha clan was there a few meters away from him, hidden by a couple of trees. He suppressed the urge to continue walking ahead to see him and beat him to a bloody pulp. He should remain calm as best as he could and observed what would happen next.

"You could never be too sure, Shisui. The person could be a spy.

"Whomever you are, come out and show yourself" he looked at the trees as if he was talking to them.

Shisui? The name was familiar to him. He remembered now. He was Itachi's friend from the Uchiha clan right? It was believed that Itachi killed him a day before the Uchiha clan massacre.

He cursed himself for not being careful. He should have hid his chakra. But still, he knew that Itachi would still be able to sense him even if he did. He was a prodigy after all. He decided that it was best not to escape from them. If he did, they would think he's an enemy who was trying to flee.

He stood up and walked closer to them. The two watched as a figure emerged from the trees.

"Who are you?" It was Itachi who asked him.

Sasuke looked at his brother. The person he wanted so much to kill. All the painful memories came rushing back to his mind as if they were happening right in front of him:

_the blood_

_the people dying_

_Save yourself_

_Run and cling to life_

_Foolish little brother………._

However, all that seemed to vanish when he looked straight in his brother's eyes. He couldn't explain why but he couldn't feel any killing intent in his eyes. Only emptiness

'This is crap' he thought. Itachi had always been their father's favorite son. Everybody liked him because he's strong and powerful. He couldn't possibly feel empty. Could he?

"I guess you're not an enemy. After all, you are wearing the Konoha forehead protector, I apologize," Sasuke heard him say before Itachi turned his back on him and started to walk away as if nothing happened.

"Where are you going? I thought you need to attend your first ANBU meeting today," Shisui said, trailing after Itachi and leaving Sasuke alone.

"Screw the meeting," Sasuke could hear his brother's voice fading.

'_What was that?'_ he asked himself. He still couldn't accept the fact that he just saw his brother but didn't even make any attempt to fight him.

He knew why but didn't want to admit it.

He still couldn't bring himself to hate his brother despite what he did.

And, with Itachi's twelve years old self, he couldn't see the image of a murderer but rather the image of the brother he had always trusted as a child.

-

Sakura heard Mikoto humming a tune when she entered the kitchen. She seemed to be in a good mood that morning.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," She greeted her as she came in. "Sit down. I've got something for you,"

Sakura sat down on one of the chairs just like what Mikoto said and waited. She saw her working on something but didn't know what it was.

"Sorry for the wait. Here it is. I baked a strawberry cake for you," she said happily as she set down the cake on the table right in front of her and got a knife.

"Here. Let me slice it for you," Mikoto then started slicing the round strawberry cake into eight parts and gave a slice to Sakura.

"Er….is there an occasion, Mikoto-san?" she asked.

"No. Sakura-chan. I just wanted to bake you a cake. That's all." Mikoto sat across her and smiled. "Don't be shy. Eat it. I made it just for you. Itachi and Sasuke do not like sweets."

"But Why?" she asked.

"I just want to," she was still smiling at her.

"Thanks," Sakura muttered before getting a fork and eating a bit of the cake.

"How's the taste?" she looked at her expectantly, waiting for the answer.

"You're good at baking Mikoto-san. This cake tastes really good," Sakura said as she continued eating.

She watched her while she was eating and chuckled. She really looked cute and perfect for her older son, Itachi.

"Did I miss something?" they both tilted their head and saw Itachi leaning on the kitchen wall, smirking.

"Oh nothing much. I just baked a cake for my future daughter-in-law,"

Sakura nearly choked on the food.

Itachi remained impassive as ever but Mikoto knew him better to know what he really felt. After all, she was still his mother.

"Eh, Did I say something wrong?" she asked in the most innocent voice she could muster. They were both giving her weird looks and this made her uncomfortable.

"I remembered something. I still have to go to the market to buy something for dinner later." Mikoto said as she stood up.

"Sakura, don't be shy. You could eat all of that. After all, I baked it just for you" she said before going out of the house, leaving Itachi and her alone…………….again.

What they don't know was that, Mikoto just wanted them to have some time alone together.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Itachi was still leaning on the kitchen wall and Sakura was still there. She needed to start a conversation or else she'd go crazy. She hated the uncomfortable silence that's always present whenever he's with her.

"Itachi-kun, you want some?" she said as she offered him the cake, totally forgetting that he hated sweets because of too much nervousness.

"Didn't kaa-san told you that I don't like sweets?" he asked.

She flushed from embarrassment. "Gomen. I forgot," she said as she resumed eating. She could feel him staring at her. How he wish he wouldn't look at her like that. It just made her even more nervous.

Then, he felt him walk toward her and sat across her, staring at her the whole time. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. She became conscious of every movement she made. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Itachi-kun, quit staring. You're making me nervous," she bluntly said as she forced herself to meet those beautiful onyx eyes.

"Gomen. You have a bit of cake on the right side of your lips." He said as he chuckled a bit. In one swift motion, he was beside her and before she knew it, he had already bent down to lick the piece of icing that was just beside her lips.

"Tastes good," he was smirking…..again.

Her cheeks turned beet red. He almost kissed her on the lips. What was he thinking anyway? And damn, he was so fast she didn't even felt him move.

"Hey! I thought you don't like sweets," she pouted which only served to amuse him more

"Where did you get the idea that I was taking about the cake? Huh?" his tone was teasing.

She couldn't think of any reply

-

It's a good thing he decided to change his shirt before he got here. He knew for sure that the people in the village would be surprised when they see him wearing a shirt bearing the symbol of the strongest clan in Konoha and they didn't have any idea who he was.

He stopped in his tracks when he reached the gate of the Uchiha compound. There were houses in front and all of those belonged to some of the clan members and clan servants. That's how rich and influential their clan was until Itachi destroyed everything.

Power, prestige and wealth…all gone with just the blink of an eye

What was he doing here again? Oh he's just doing what the Hokage ordered him to do. He was supposed to look for his teammate right?

And Tsunade told him that there's a possibility that she's staying at the Uchiha mansion. Even if she weren't, he would still go here. Seeing your love ones alive again right in front your eyes was an opportunity he never wanted to miss. Now, what should he do in order to get closer to them? As far as he could remember, no one was allowed to go in their mansion except for the guests, members of the Konoha police force, some trusted people, and the servants. Outsiders were not given the chance to enter the main house unless the head of the can told so.

He could only think of two possible options. It is either he joins the Konoha police force, or worse, apply for a job as servant for the clan. Well, if he joins the police force, he would have the chance to enter but only when he has some business with the clan's leader. It would not guarantee that he could go to the house nay time he wanted.

He had no choice. He had to swallow his pride and do what he needed to do. He gave his word to the Hokage that he would do this and an Uchiha never backs on his word.

Finally coming up with a decision, he went inside the compound. He remembered that his father appointed a person in-charge for the recruitment of servants. He did this because the clan was so popular and powerful that many people considered serving the clan as servants, an honor.

He was passing by different houses and different persons who continued minding their own business. They didn't seem to notice he was there.

He just needed to find the person who's in charge of the servants and get this part over with.

He continued to walk and felt an odd feeling of anticipation when he saw _their_ house. He wondered who was in there at this moment. The temptation to go inside there was really strong. But, as always, he had to suppress the longing and its becoming annoying.

That's the exact time when he noticed a woman with long straight hair went out of the house. She was smiling.

Sasuke looked at the woman and almost felt his world stopped. Those eyes, face and smile, there was no mistaking that the woman was definitely his mother. Before he could stop himself, he had blurted out the first word that popped in his head.

"kaa-san?"

The said woman, upon hearing that, looked at him with confused eyes. For a moment, Sasuke just stood there, unable to say anything.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"N..no" he couldn't believe he was stuttering right in front his own mother.

"Why are you here? Are you one of Itachi's friends?" she asked, even though she knew that Shisui was her older son's only friend.

It made his heart ache to know that his own mother didn't recognize him but he just had to get over it. It was five years ago, he reminded himself. It would be near to impossible for her to know who he was.

"No. I'm one of those people who wanted to apply as servants," he replied.

She nodded her head in understanding. "I see you're one of them. Just go straight and turn right at the corner. The first house you'll see is the office of the person whose in-charge of recruiting the servants," she explained.

He politely bowed his head, "Thank you,"

"No problem. You know what? You look a lot like my son, Itachi,"

He gave her a surprised look.


	14. An Unfamiliar Face

**AN:** My beta is busy right now. I'll just post the edited version next time when she's already done so bear with the grammar mistakes for a while.

**Disclaimer:** This is applied to this chapter and the chapters next to this. I do not own Naruto. I only own this story.

**Chapter 14**

**An Unfamiliar Face**

"You look a lot like my son, Itachi'"

"What?" Sasuke _almost_ shouted.

"Did I say something wrong?" she looked at him worriedly, wondering if she offended him in any way.

"Um….no, ma'am I just wanted to ask why you think I look like your son, _Itachi_?" he hissed his brother's name as if it was a curse which went unnoticed by her.

"Let's see…both of you have onyx eyes, raven hair, and both of you almost have the same height," Sasuke sigh. Was that all she had to say?

"And…there's one thing, both of you are surrounded by this unexplainable dark aura? Yes that's it. My younger son is more on the lighter side. He's different from his brother but I love them both," upon remembering that she was actually talking to a stranger, she gasped and then clamped her own mouth shut. She got carried away. She couldn't believe she had said all of those to him

"Um..I have to go now," she said and walked away from him before she could even blurt out something confidential.

-

The woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties stared at him from head to foot, examining him. She raised her brows.

"I don't think this is the right place for you, young man. The Uchiha can already has lots of servants. I am afraid that your services are not needed right now.''

Sasuke sigh. He was actually relieved. He really didn't want to work as servant. He had more pride than that. It's just that he had no more choice. The woman's decision saved him from humiliation but deprived him of his chance to gain access to their mansion.

He needed to think of another way.

He was about to walk out of the pace when a young man entered the room.

Sasuke looked at him, his eyebrows raised. He recognized him. He was with Itachi this morning. Shisui looked like he also remembered him.

"You're the person we saw this morning. Right? Why are you here?" Shisui asked.

"He said he wants to become a servant, Shisui-sama," the woman answered for him, oblivious to the Sasuke's glares. She didn't need to say that aloud.

He chuckled "Really? You don't look like the type to who would like to work as servant. I'd say you look like the type of person who would join the ANBU rather than getting stuck in doing a servant's work."

Sasuke smirked. He had to agree with him. He definitely wasn't fit for that.

"Why don't you just join the training of other shinobis? The clan is actually looking for potential members of the ANBU squad and they're even offering free training for persons like you. You're still young. You better waste that energy into something more productive. You're strong I could sense your chakra even from the outside."

-

"Where are you going?''

"I need to see tou-san at his office today since I didn't attend the meeting this morning He might be angry now I think"

"Would he punish you for that?'' she asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

He shrugged "I don't know and I don't care.''

"You're not in good terms with your father?

He chose not to answer her "I better get going now. Just stay here and wait for kaa-san to come back he said, purposely avoiding the question.

She smiled Maybe he was not yet prepared to share everything to her It didn't matter She would wait for the right time where he would be able to trust her completely.

-

Shisui accompanied Sasuke to the office of the Konoha police force where there were also a lot of ninjas that were almost the same age as him.

"Have you seen those people Shisui pointed at the group of ninja they're al here to undergo the special training"

Sasuke raised his brow. "What would I get if I join?"

"Well, you will become stronger and it would even serve as a passport to becoming a member of the ANBU in the future, and You will all train in the special Uchiha clan training grounds which is inside the Uchiha compound itself,"

He still couldn't bring himself to trust Shisui enough. They just met a few moments ago. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

He smiled. "So you still don't trust me enough? I am one of the persons, in-charge for the selection of the ninja who would undergo the training and I am also one of those people who would train them. I could see that you have the potential so I brought you here.

Sasuke smirked. He sounded reasonable enough. And besides, it would grant him an access to the compound.

"Fine. I would join."

"I forgot to tell you, There would be a test. Only five ninjas are needed. So, if you really wanted to join, you would have to pass the test."

"Piece of cake," he said bluntly.

"I go now I just come back later to check on you,"

"Wait You don't know me that much yet. You haven't even asked my name." Sasuke reminded.

"I only bother to know and remember the names of shinobis who I think are worthy to be recognized because of their skills. So far, you haven't prove anything to me yet." His tone was challenging and intimidating. He saw the boy glared at him and he chuckled. "You know what?! You actually remind me a lot of my friend, Itachi,"

-

Knock

Knock

knock

"Coming!'' Sakura shouted from inside the house when she heard a series of loud knocks She guessed that it was Mikoto who was at the other side of the door.

She opened it and saw the younger Uchiha instead.

"Nee-chan!" he ran up to her and hugged her just like what he usually did with his kaa-san. She was taer and a he managed to reach was her waist. She noticed that he looked happier than usual.

He stroked his head "You look so happy ne, Why?" She asked.

"My sensei told me that I did well in the test today so he will allow me to take advance lessons in taijutsu," he said, his voice full of happiness.

Her face it up. "Really That's good"

"Where's kaa-san? And nii-san?" he asked, wanting to tell them the good news too.

"They're not yet here. You could tell them later. For now, I'll give you some reward for a job well done,"

His face lightened up. ""What is it?" he asked, his voice full of anticipation.

"How about some ice cream?" she offered.

"Ne coud we buy some tomatoes too?"

"Sure. If you want, we could even pass by Fugaku-sans' office so you could tell him the good news too.

The younger Uchiha looked unsure. "Nee-chan, Could we pass there another time? Tou-san doesn't like it when people disturbs him while he's working."

"But we wouldn't disturb him, we'll just tell him what you did in school. He would be proud of you."

He just bowed his head down and replied no more. Did she just say something bad? She didn't know. What she noticed was that the brothers act differently whenever their father's name was mentioned.

"Well, if you don't feel like it, then I say we just buy ice cream and tomatoes then go back home."

The younger Uchiha looked at her and smiled. 'Definitely a mood swing.' Sakura thought.

He started to run toward the door.

"Let's go onee-chan," he said happily, totally forgetting all the negative emotions he just had.

-

Itachi was about to enter his father's office when he saw Shisui.

"I never thought you'd be here."

"Where's tou-san?" he asked.

"He's in his office. Are you coming to see him?"

He nodded.

"Well then, good luck. He's not in a good mood right now." It was more of a warning.

Itachi sighed before wordlessly entering the room.

-

Sakura and Sasuke walked past the street until they turned in a corner, with Sasuke holding her hand firmly the entire time. She smiled. The boy had a strong grip.

"Nee-chan, if you found your real family and you had your memories back, would you leave us?"

She looked at little boy beside her. "I would be really happy if my memories would come back."

"Nee-chan, you haven't answered my question," she laughed.

"I don't know. It depends, I guess."

He pouted. "Then I wish that you wouldn't be able to remember anything from your past anymore. That way, nothng would change and you would live with us forever. That's great isn't it?!"

She didn't reply right away. She hadn't thought of what might happen in case her memories would come back. She knew that she couldn't go on living forever without even knowing a single thing about her family or where she came from. She was lucky that she even got to remember her own name.

"Faster nee-chan, we're near to the ice cream shop," her thoughts were cut off when he called her He grabbed her hands and pulled her toward the direction of the shop.

There were a lot of people inside since the shop was really popular and all.

They both went straight to the counter to order some ice cream that they failed to notice the two little girls who were sitting on one of the tables, not far from them. One of them had pink hair and the girl with her has blonde hair. They were both looking at them as they fell in line with the others.

-

"Look isn't that Sasuke-kun? And that lady, is that his sister? Or a relative?" Little Ino asked as she looked at Sasuke and the older Sakura who just arrived.

Little Sakura, who was still sniffing uncontrollably, having been bullied again by other kids, looked at the direction on where Ino was looking and true enough, her long-time crush was there with a pink-haired lady. She was surprised. Pink hair? She actually thought that only her family possessed that hair color. Or maybe the adys hair coor was not natural?

Sakura quickly stood up and asked Ino if they could already leave the shop.

She didn't want Sasuke to see her red eyes because of too much crying. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was really embarrassed because of her wide forehead. She didn't want the person she likes, making fun of her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not ugly. Don't listen to the other kids." Ino told her, as if reading her mind. She knew that ever since the other kids started to make fun of her friend's forehead, her self-confidence dropped.

"But Ino-chan…"

The blonde covered her mouth, preventing her to continue what she wanted to say.

"Don't be like that. Don't you want to befriend him? Come on," Ino grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward their direction.

She struggled to break free from her firm grip but failed.

Sakura and litte Sasuke sat on one of the tables, eating ice cream, oblivious to the two little girls who were coming toward them.

"Do you want another one ne, Sasuke-kun?" She asked him when she noticed that he was about to finish his chocolate-favored ice cream.

He nodded his head vehemently. He was really different from his brother. She pictured Itachi eating ice cream and laughed. It would never happen. He tod her before that he didn't like sweets.

"Wait for me here. I'll get you another one," she said as she stood up and fell in line to the counter again.

That's the time little Sakura and Ino reached the table where Sasuke was sitting. They stood in front him with the table in the middle.

Sasuke gave them a questioning look as little Sakura hid behind her friend. Why were they looking at him like that He didn't even know them personally. Or maybe they wanted to be friends with him?

He looked at them. One of them had blonde hair. She was smiling at him and the other one with pink hair was hiding behind her.

"Ohayou. Youre Sasuke-kun right? I'm Yamanaka Ino and this person behind me is Sa…." She was cut off when little Sakura placed her hands on her mouth, shutting her up. That's when Sasuke noticed her.

"You," he pointed at little Sakura.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to hersef.

"Yes, You look a lot like my onee-chan. What's your name?" he asked as he smiled at her. It made Ino a bit jealous. How come Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to her when she was the first one who approached him?

Little Sakura blushed bright red. She was so nervous. Should she befriend him and tell him her name? Or should she tell him that she likes him a lot? There are too many things she could do at the moment, now that she finally come face to face with her long time crush.

Little Sasuke leaned toward her, waiting for her reply. She blushed even more. She had to get out of there or else she might faint because of too much nervousness. Maybe someday when she was older, she could finally be able to talk to him normally but right now, she just couldn't.

So, what did she do instead?

She took a step backwards and ran out of the shop before any one could stop her. She must have look stupid She thought.

Worried, Ino ran after her.

"Eh Did I say something wrong? He wondered aloud as he looked at the two girl's retreating form with the blonde little girl trailing after her so called friend.

That's when Sakura came back with two ice creams and noticed the look plastered on his face.

"You look troubled" She said as she set down the tray with ice creams she was holding.

"I will never understand girls,' he whined.

"Why?" She asked, curious.

"I just ask the name of the girl and she ran away and I don't know why. Maybe she had a fever or something because I saw her face all red.

Sakura laughed. It seemed that both brothers have the same weakness Itachi was clueless with women just as Sasuke was clueless with girls.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look. "Did I said something funny onee-chan?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I think that girl likes you,"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Because you said her face was a red and that she ran when you asked her name. Maybe she was just shy,"

"I don't know." He shrugged and reached for a cup of ice cream.

"What if it is true? What if that little girl really likes you? And is she beautiful?" her tone was teasing. She didn't see the girl he was talking about because she was buying ice cream when they approached him.

He paused for a while, thinking. He never really paid any attention to girls for he was more concentrated in training.

"I guess that would be………nice? I don't know. That girl, she even looked a lot like you nee-chan, both of you even have the same hair color."

She was surprised. Her hair color was unique and rare. If that was true then the girl could be one of her relatives.

She needed to investigate.

**AN:** That's all for now. I'm tired. Next chapter should be up by next week, hopefully.


	15. A Decision that was Made

**  
Chapter 15**

**A Decision that was Made**

"nee-chan?" Sasuke knocked on Sakura's bedroom door, trying to see if she was already awake but received no answer in return. He was expecting her to open the door any time soon but until now, she didn't. Worried, he turned the knob and slowly opened the door, in case she was still asleep.

He found no one. With that, he quickly rushed out of the door and went down.

"Kaa-san, I couldn't find Sakura nee-chan anywhere," he said in between breaths when he saw his mother in the living room.

Mikoto smiled at him. "She told me that she would be going out for a while."

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"She didn't say anything. Why? Is there something wrong?" she wondered why her younger son looked so worried for it rarely happened.

"I knew it. She would look for the girl," he said out loud before slumping down the couch as if he was not pleased with something.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion and sat down next to him. "Girl? Why would Sakura look for a girl?" That was the time when Itachi went down and saw them.

"I saw a girl yesterday with pink hair and she looked almost like nee-chan. When I told her about it, she told me that it's rare to find someone with pink hair so the girl might be one of her relatives."

"And...?" Mikoto urged him to continue. Itachi was also listening to him. He was supposed to leave just a while ago but he chose to stay a little longer to hear what his brother has to say.

"She said that first thing in the morning, she would wake up early and look for that girl no matter how hard it takes," Itachi's fist clenched when he heard the news. Mikoto nodded her head in understanding, oblivious to her older son's already narrowed eyes.

"I see. She really wants to know who she really is," she said, finally understanding why she would wake up so early in the morning. It was not to just take a walk. It was to look for the people she thinks might be her relatives.

"It must have been hard for her not to remember anything in her past. I think we should help her." she suggested as she looked back and forth to her two sons.

"Well, who wants to help?" she asked.

"I don't want to. If nee-chan finds her real family, she would leave us."" Sasuke looked away, refusing to offer his help.

Mikoto sighed. She couldn't blame him. The whole time that Sakura was living with them, she noticed that her younger son developed some sort of fondness for her.

"What about you, Itachi?" she turned her head around to face her other son.

"I have to go now." he said as he walked out the door.

"Wait, you haven't answered my question."

The last thing she heard before he went out was the sound of the closing door.

-

"Congratulations to those who passed the test. Keep in mind that the Uchiha clan members are the ones who would train all of you. This is a special project of the clan since they wanted to develop the skills of some of the chosen ninjas of Konoha." a Konoha police was busy telling them the objectives of their training for a bout half an hour already.

Sasuke was getting impatient. Just how long does this man plans to talk? He knew all the basic information he was talking about because he was a member of the clan. The other four people, who were with him, he noticed, were listening intently. They just took the test yesterday and the five people who passed were given a place to stay inside the mansion. Today was the start of their actual training and the police officers were giving them a briefing about the clan's project.

Finally, after about half an hour of lecturing, the officer stopped talking.

"Shisui-sama, here they are," Sasuke saw Shisui coming over to them.

He looked at each one of them as his gaze stopped when his eyes landed upon Sasuke.

"Just as I expected. I knew you would be here. What's your name?" He smirked. Sasuke only returned it with a glare. This was the man who annoyed him to no end since yesterday.

"It doesn't matter who I am," he replied. He had no plans of telling anyone his real name.

Shisui just ignored his rudeness. If he didn't want to say his name then he wouldn't force him.

"I would be the one to take charge in your training for the day. For the place, I decided that all of us should go to the training grounds near the academy."

Sasuke wasn't on the least happy about the place. He expected that they would train inside the compound. How could he find his teammate if they would train outside?

"We need to go now so that we could finish early."

Sasuke wordlessly followed the others, all the while forming a plan in his head. He heard Shisui said something about finishing the training early. He hoped it would so that there would be still some time left for him.

-

Sakura looked around for any signs of pink at the Konoha park but found none. She thought of another place where there were many children and an idea came to mind. She could go and visit the ninja academy. The girl Sasuke was talking about might be studying there. She went there with him once so she knew the way to the place.

-

Itachi was on his way to the ANBU headquarters. He was still in deep thought whether he should help Sakura to look for her real relatives or not. Sasuke was right. There's a possibility that she would leave in case she her memories come back.

He didn't want to be selfish.

He decided he would help her.

It's for the best. If she stayed longer, he might get used to it.

_The longer she stays, the harder it would be for him to let go.  
_  
Helping her was definitely the best choice. At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

-

Sakura sat on an empty swing in the playground just in front the academy, once gain checking out for any signs of a little girl with pink hair.

"nee-san?" she turned her head and saw little Sasuke looking at her.

"Sasuke," she quickly stood up and faced him.

"Are you looking for her?" he immediately asked.

"I think she might be here. Could you help me find her? Cause you're the one who saw her yesterday and you're studying ……." she was not yet finished talking when little Sasuke cut her off.

"I would be late for the classes, nee-san. I'm very sorry that I couldn't help you right now," he said a little too quickly before running away from her and towards the entrance of the academy.  
_  
"Why do I have the feeling that he doesn't really want to help me?"_

"I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait for the girl to come out. That is, if she's really studying here," she told herself as she sat down on the swing again.

-

Shisui looked at the five members. "We needed to prepare for tomorrow's activity. There would be a special gathering that will be held in the village. Members of the different clans would attend. I wanted all of you to be present there since the head of the clan would like to present you to the Hokage.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Is that really required?" he asked, defiance written all over his face.

The other people looked at him as if he was out of his mind for he was questioning the order of one of the members of the strongest and most powerful clan in Konoha.

Shisui just chuckled, amused. "I see you're a bit anti-social," Then, his expression suddenly turned serious. "Since all of you passed the test, it is expected that all of you should uphold the clan's name. The clan leader would present you to the Hokage to let him know about the clan's project to train highly skilled ninjas to be future high quality ANBU members. So act right at the gathering. We wouldn't want the other clans talking negative about the Uchiha clan behind our backs. Do all of you understand that?" he looked pointedly at Sasuke when he asked that.

"And…..since it's just the first day of the training. I wanted to find out how good each one of you in controlling his chakra for it would be necessary for the future training all of you would have."

-

Sakura placed her hand on her stomach She was already hungry. She was waiting for an hour already but still couldn't find the one she was looking for. She also noticed that aside from the pink-haired girl not being there, there were also no sighs of any genin kunoichis around.

It was better if she would ask one of the people there rather than sit there for long period of time.

"Um…excuse me," she went over to a group of women who were talking among themselves. She figured they might be the parents of some of the students there.

They all gave her curious looks. "May I help you?' one of them kindly asked.

"I just wanted to know….Why isn't there any genin kunoichis around?" she asked politely.

"Oh they're not really here right now. They went to their special classes. They do that once every week."

"Special lessons?" she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Well, kunoichis were not only trained to become good fighters. They were also taught some feminine tasks like arranging flowers, and others," the second woman informed her.

She looked down, disappointed when she knew she actually waited for nothing.

"I guess I'll just have to go back some other time," She said as she went on the way she passed by a while ago.

When she was nearing the training the training grounds, she was surprised upon hearing some noises. There were also sounds of kunais being thrown. When she passed by this place a while ago, there were no people training but now there was.

She went straight, not caring about the ninjas who were training. After all, it's a typical scene.

"Sakura-san," she heard someone called out he name.

She turned around, wondering whom the person was.

She smiled upon seeing him. "Shisui-kun, nice to see you here," she said. Itachi introduced him to her a few days ago so she knew who he was.

She looked at the people who were with him. there were five of them. And wait, one of them was looking at her intently. He, just like Itachi and Sasuke, possessed a pair of black eyes and raven hair. Was he an Uchiha too? She wondered.

-

"Sakura-san," Sasuke, upon hearing Shisui said that name, stopped what his training to see who she was. Was she her teammate? Or was she just another girl with the same name?

When he saw the pink hair, he froze. She was definitely Sakura.

-

"Sakura?" he said almost loud enough for her to hear.

Shisui and Sakura looked back at him, surprised.

"You…you know my name?"


	16. Gathering At The Village

**Chapter 16**

**Gathering at the Village  
**_  
"Sakura" he said almost loud enough for her to hear._

_Shisui and Sakura looked back at him, surprised._

"_You…you know my name?"_

_  
_She looked at the stranger in front her. This was the first time she ever saw him and she would probably not even glance his way if she hadn't heard him say her name.

Shisui raised his brow. "You know her?" he asked as his gaze drifted to the raven-haired boy. He was fully aware of Sakura's memory loss. He heard it from Mikoto and Itachi themselves.

Sasuke cursed himself for not being careful. He was too surprised that he had already blurted her name out before he could even think. As a result, he soon found himself the center of attention with Sakura and Shisui, waiting impatiently for him to answer and the other members looking at him with curiosity. With all of their gazes directed at him, there was no way he could talk to his teammate in private. He had to think a way to get out of the mess.

"I don't know you," he looked away from her. Tsunade told him that the genjutsu would affect her memories but he didn't really expect him to forget everything. Looking at her expression, he could see that she didn't even show any flicker of recognition when she saw him.

"You're lying, I heard you say my name. Please tell me the truth, You know me right?" she said pleadingly.

"I said no. It was just a coincidence cause you looked like one of my relatives." That was the lamest excuse he ever made in his whole life. With his teammate's hair color and those unique emerald eyes, he couldn't just say that she looked like someone else, even Shisui had to raise his eyebrow at this.

"A relative who looks likes me and has the same name? Why wouldn't you tell me the truth?" she was really desperate and the man in front her was too stubborn. He began to walk away but she was able to grab his wrist just in time.

"Let go of me. You're interrupting our training," he said coldly as he forcefully pulled his wrist away from her tight grip and, without another glance, went back to what he left out.

"Wait. Don't go," she called out and was about to run after him if Shisui hadn't stopped her.

"Sakura-san?"

"Eh?" she gave him an inquiring look.

"I think he's telling the truth. He really doesn't know you. If he does, he wouldn't have treated you that way," he was referring to the way he completely ignored her and talked to her harshly.

"I guess so." She said unsurely, still not taking his eyes off the raven-haired lad.

"Are you all right?" Shisui berated himself for asking that insensitive question for it wasn't long when he saw the disappointment written all over her face.

"Y..yes, I'm sorry for interrupting your training. I have to go. Mikoto-san might be looking for me by now," she said, as she walked away from them, but not before giving Sasuke a final glance. He didn't see it though because he was busy picking up the kunais and shurikens on the ground.

-

**Present**

Tsunade stood in front the Konoha main library. She needed to do a research on something connected with Sakura's condition. There was something she couldn't understand quite clearly. She was sure that Sakura was only affected by the genjutsu so that means what she was seeing was supposed to be just illusions.

The problem was it turned out to be different and far more complicated than ever cause her mind was actually back in time for real and it wasn't just some sort of hallucination. Which leads to the conclusion that it wasn't a genjutsu at all. She didn't know anything about this very rare jutsu so she decided to do some important and strictly confidential research.

"Hokage-sama, a pleasure to see you here," the librarian who was around her mid-fifties bowed down.

She went toward her. "I told you to prepare the key," she lowered her voice so that no one would hear their conversation.

The librarian nodded "Of course, Hokage-sama," she said in the same low voice as she searched in her pocket for something. After successfully finding it, she held it up and handed it to her.

It was a small, old-fashioned silver key. It even had some rust in it, indicating its oldness. More or less, fifty years old

It was a key to the Forbidden section of the Library.

-

**Past**

"Sakura-chan, you took too long. Where have you been?" Mikoto began to prepare food for her. It was almost time for lunch she figured she might be hungry because she didn't eat any breakfast when she left the house.

"Mikoto-san, let me help you," she went over to her and attempted to grab the bowl she was holding and continue what she was doing but she held it away from her reach.

"Just rest, while you wait for me to prepare the food. I don't want you to get tired." She smiled and then went back to what she was doing.

"And Sakura-chan, I want you to prepare for tomorrow," she added as she began to set down her plate on the table.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. There would be a gathering for the members of the prominent ninja clans in Konoha and there would also be businessmen who would attend. I want you to go with us,"

"But..I'm not really a part of any clan,"

"Well, technically, we are not really sure about that since you lost your memories and all. Besides, every member of the clan would attend. I don't want you to stay here alone." She reasoned.

She thought for a while. There would be ninjas who would be coming to that gathering. She might meet someone who knew her there.

"I guess there's no harm in going there," she finally said.

"If that's settled then you should go with me today. We will buy a dress for you to wear since it would be quite a formal occasion,"

"But that would be too much," She tried to refuse.

"Don't worry about that, it isn't a bother for me at all." She quickly interrupted her.

-

Sasuke and the others just finished training and they began packing their things to go back to the Uchiha residence.

"I have some business to attend to with the clan leader. All of you may go ahead without me." He glanced at the raven-haired boy.

"You," he pointed at Sasuke since he refused to tell him his name. "I need to talk to you for a while,"

Sasuke had a feeling this was about his earlier encounter with his pink-haired teammate. He couldn't quite place it right away but ever since that incident a few hours ago, there was something different about him.

As soon as the others were gone, Shisui approached him.

"Do you really know who Sakura-san is? Any one could tell that you were lying just a while ago,"

"It's none of your business,"

Shisui held him up by the collar of his shirt, his sharingan blazing wildly. He was not pleased by his impoliteness. He was a patient person, he could tolerate almost everything but this, he couldn't. Though he got to admit he was impressed by the boy's courage to say those things to an Uchiha clan member and one of the strongest at that.

"Give me a straight answer. Before, when I asked your name, you also didn' tell me what it is. Why aren't you answering my questions properly?"

"It's not important," he replied, unfazed by his intimidating look.

"Tell me," he demanded.

He received no reply.

"I could ban you from entering the Uchiha compound again and remove you from the list of trainees," he threatened.

"You wouldn't,"

"And why is that?"

"I could see it in your eyes a while ago. You were impressed by my skills and an Uchiha is seldom impressed. Besides, the gathering is tomorrow. You would need someone as strong as me to present before the Hokage and other businessmen who would attend." It was not mocking nor bragging, Sasuke was just telling him what he saw. Only an Uchiha can decipher the mind of another Uchiha.

Shisui removed his hold on him. He got to admit he was amused by this young man's behavior. He could read his mind perfectly. About not knowing his name, he would let him off the hook for now. As long as he was powerful and could help uphold the clan, a name is not important. He was more concerned with other things and he was determined to know the answer.

"I wanted to know how you are connected with Sakura-san,"

"Why do you even want to know?"

"So indirectly youï¿½re admitting that you do have connections with her,"

A frown creased his features. He definitely got him there. So it was his way of making him unconsciously admit that he was connected with her

"Why are you even interested?" he asked, annoyed.

"Well, if you're her relative or friend, I wouldn't mind. Other than that, let's just say you would be in big trouble with someone," Shisui knew they were not relatives. Their physical features were strikingly different to be one. Besides, when he first saw him in the office of the head of the servants, he had a feeling that he went there for reasons other than to serve the clan but of course, that wasn't proven yet.

Sasuke's mood darkened. "What do you mean?"

Shisui smirked. It's payback time. He wanted him to know how annoying it was when a person wouldn't want to answer your questions.

"Well, I guess that's none of your business already," he replied, imitating his words a wile ago.

-

**Present**

Tsunade had been scanning the whole area for books related to genjutsu for almost half of the day but she still hadn't found anything that was related to her apprentice's condition. So far she was down to the last three books in the section.

She gulped hard. There was another related section she hadn't checked yet. Her gaze drifted to the old corner shelf with the label 'Kinjutsu' on top of it in big bold letters.

Could it be? She thought. Could it really be possible that the one that really affected Sakura was not a genjutsu but a kinjutsu? Hesitantly, she placed the book of genjutsus she was holding back into its place and proceeded to the Kinjutsu books' section.

-

**Present**

"I know I would find you here," Shisui said as he entered the office of the Konoha Police Force and saw Itachi sitting on the chair where Fugaku usually sits.

He acknowledged his presence with a simple nod.

"I thought you have a mission today,?" he eyed Itachi's ANBU mask and his chunnin vest that were lying on top of the desk.

"They cancelled it because of the gathering tomorrow."

"And the Hokage called the head of the clans for a meeting and you were the one assigned to take over your father's place while he's gone," Shisui finished for him.

Itachi nodded. "Still the smart one as always," he said formally.

"Well, don't you want to ask me if there's something interesting that happened today?" Shisui sat down on the desk, his side facing Itachi.

He raised his brow. "Something interesting that happened while training?"

"Yes. Would you believe it? Sakura-san passed by and one of the trainees actually recognized her," Shisui swore he felt his friend stiffened a bit when he said that.

"Was it a he or a she?" that was the first question he asked.

"It's a he. And you know what? When Sakura-san approached him, he suddenly denied knowing her, though it's obvious that he was lying. I bet he just doesn't want to talk to her in public. I don't really know,"

"And what did she say?" Itachi's voice suddenly became cold and distant.

"She looked devastated and disappointed,"

And where did she go?

She said she would come back to your house,

Itachi didn't say anything else after that.

-

**Present**

_There is a rumor that a forbidden jutsu had been invented by the former Kages in their desire to change something that happened in the past. The technique enables a ninja to extract the soul form a personï¿½s body using a great amount of chakra and sends it to a place somewhere in time. His real body would be left in the present but his soul could actually communicate and interact with the people in the past. If there were any events that were altered in the past, the changes would take place in the present as soon as the person, who did the change, wakes up. There was a consequence thought. The people who were affected by the jutsu experience complete memory loss and there were also a lot of ninjas who tried to steal the information for their own evil purposes. Because of this, the technique was kept a secret to other ninjas and the Kages wrote the secret to performing it in a single scroll that was still not found to this day. As time pass, people totally forgot about it and finally deemed it as a lie, saying that no one could ever defy time in any way._

Tsunade stared at that certain page. Could it be true? She thought.

She closed the book and looked at the cover, which was all black. The title was Dark Mysteries of the Old Kinjutsus written in silver at the top. She looked at the lower part of the cover. The name of the author was not written.

There was something suspicious about it. She examined the mysterious book again. Then, she noticed that there was the small sign of a musical note at the side. It was so small that she wouldn't had seen it if she didn't bent her head lower so that the book almost touched the tip of her nose.

A powerful realization had come to her.

-

**Present**

Mikoto glanced at the round blue clock that hung on a nail fastened onto the concrete wall. It was almost twelve midnight. She sighed and decided to go upstairs to sleep. Her husband and older son, she figured, wouldn't be home until past one in the morning.

-

True enough, it was past one in the morning when Itachi arrived home. Fugaku didn't go home for he still had some patrolling jobs to do.

He went inside by using the window on his room. It was closed but was unlocked from the inside. He lifted it up and swiftly went inside toward his room. He removed his shirt and dumped it onto the bed. Then, he sat down. He was still not sleepy.

He decided to check on Sakura. He had been really worried when Shisui told him what happened that morning.

He stood in front her room. He decided not to knock anymore to not wake her up. He didn't want to disturb her. He only wanted to see how she was doing.

Gently, he turned the knob and slowly opened it, careful not to make any noise. There, he saw She was lying on her back. Her long pink hair flowed freely on the bed.

He carefully sat down on her bed and gazed at her. She looked so peaceful and innocent.

She was day and he was night and the two could never be together.

He placed his hand on her cheek and lovingly stroked it. It's such a wonder how one person could make him lose control of himself.

He cared for her and he knew it. When Shisui told him what happened that morning, he felt disturbed. He knew she couldn't stay with them forever, Eventually, there would come a time when she would have to leave them all.

He was willing to do anything he could to make her stay and would make her happy that she wouldn't even think of her lost memories or her past anymore.

He was being selfish. He knew it

But for once in his life, he wanted to make a decision without being dictated by any one and own the thing he wanted the most.

"Sakura," he whispered her name and bent his head down toward her.

-

_There was darkness all around her_.

"_Sakura-chan" a loud voice_

_"Fore-head girl" a female voice_

"_Hn You're annoying" a deep voice_

_She still couldn't see anything._

"Sakura," he heard someone say her name full of longing and there's something else-sadness. She opened her eyes, glad to be rid of the unpleasant dream only to feel something warm moving on her lips.

Her eyes widened and heat crept up her cheeks as realization dawned on her.

Itachi was on top of her. His eyes were closed.

And he was kissing her.

It didn't take long when she found herself returning the intoxicating kiss.

Itachi licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. For a while, she hesitated but then, she slowly parted her lips, giving him access and right to own her mouth.

He took the time in memorizing every part of her mouth with his tongue.

Moments later, they broke apart and just stared in each other's eyes.

"I…Itachi-kun?" she whispered his name just to make sure it was really him.

He lovingly stroked her cheek. The attraction he felt for her was written all over his handsome features.

"Take a rest, We talk about this tomorrow," he said and bent down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. He could see that she was still sleepy and he wanted her to rest.

She nodded her head as her eyes slowly started to close in a peaceful slumber.

He didn't leave her side the whole night.

-

Mikoto walked out of her room early in the morning when she saw her older son came out from his room.

"You came home late last night and you're leaving this early?" she asked, concerned for she rarely sees her son the past days.

"Tou-san told me to come early to prepare for the gathering later," he explained.

"nii-san? It was Sasuke who just came out of his room. Where are you going? Yesterday, you promised to train with me. Remember?"

Itachi sighed as he went toward Sasuke and ruffled his younger brother's hair. We'll do it next time when I'm not busy,

He faced his mother. She looked worried.

"I'll eat with Shisui later. Bye kaa-san," he said and went down. The next thing they heard was the sound of the opening and closing door.

She sighed and decided to start preparing breakfast when she realized something.

The room where her son came from was actually Sakura's room.

-

Sakura looked around but didn't find anyone by her side. She wondered if what happened last night was just a dream for it felt too vivid and real to be one.

She frowned. In any case, it was not a good practice for a ad to just eave a lady alone after kissing her but she knew that Itachi wasn't that kind of person. Maybe she would find out the answer later when they see each other again.

-

"Sakura, that looks good on you," Mikoto commented. She bought a back spaghetti-strapped dress that was an inch above her knees. It hugged Sakura's slim waist perfectly and showed approximately three-fourths of her creamy white legs. Her hair was tied into a low half ponytail with a few hairs loose on the side and she had some light make-up on.

Sakura blushed when she heard the comment. She didn't know that in gathering like this, they were supposed to dress formally.

Little Sasuke appeared later wearing a dark blue suit. He looked uncomfortable in the outfit.

"Kaa-san, could I just wear another one," he complained.

Mikoto chuckled and bent down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "You'll do just fine. Remember, we have to look good because we are part of the Uchiha clan,"

Sasuke finally stopped complaining then looked around.

"Nii-san is not yet home. Would he be in there too?"

Sakura tensed for a moment when she heard the name. She was also wondering where Itachi was the whole day for she hadn't seen him since last night and she probably wouldn't know how to react in case she sees him again.

"Of course he would. It's just that he would go to the gathering straight from the headquarters with Shisui and your father," Mikoto explained and then fixed Sasuke's suit one last time before all three of them went out of the house.

-

"Are all of you ready?" Shisui looked at each of the trainees who were all dressed up in formal suits.

His gaze then traveled to the brooding Uchiha who was leaning on the wall. He was quite pleased with himself so far because he was able to keep up with his stubborn attitude.

"Hey you, the unknown one," Sasuke looked up. After all, he was the only one who didn't tell anyone his real name and it seemed that Shisui delighted in calling him random names whenever he had the chance.

"I trust that none of you would get in any trouble tonight." He said as he went out together with the others.

Sasuke just shrugged and followed them to the door.

-

"Does the beautiful lady want a drink?" a man around Sakuras age approached her. He was the fifth one who went to her this evening. As soon as they arrived, Mikoto left her and Sasuke after saying that she needed to meet with the other members of the clan.

"Um..no thanks," she politely declined, just like the responses the first four men got.

"No? How about a dance?" He offered his hand out for her to take,

"Nee-san doesn't want to dance," the man looked down to see little Sasuke glaring at him.

"My, is he your little brother? Quite protective," he chuckled and was about to pat little Sasuke on the head but he forcefully swatted his arm away.

The man became annoyed with the little boy's insolence but he decided to back away when he saw the symbol of the Uchiha clan on his right chest.

"Im sorry to disturb the two of you," he said as he nervously backed away.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, she thought that there would be some trouble coming up. She wasnï¿½t really in the mood to do anything and was more contented in just staying on the sidelines and looking around for some person who would recognize her.

Upon looking around, her eyes caught sight of Shisui who was talking to the other ninjas who looked familiar. They were in the farthest corner of the room and he looked like he was giving them some important reminders.

And then it hit her. They were the same ninjas who were training yesterday.

And if they are there, then chances are, the raven-haired lad who seemed to recognize her yesterday might be there too.

As if to confirm her thoughts, she spotted him. She couldnï¿½t see him quite clearly but he seemed to be irritated with the way his arms were crossed and he seemed a bit isolated from the other trainees and was leaning on the wall. He hadnï¿½t noticed her yet, he noted.

Her attention left him when, a few moments later, the door opened and a group of ninjas went inside. A man around his mid-thirties was leading them. He has long flowing back hair and white eyes. Strangely enough, all of them possess the same eye color, making it obvious that they were members of the same can. Their presence was intimidating enough and all eyes were on them.

"We are pleased to welcome the presence of the Hyuuga Clan," the Hokage announced in a loud voice on the stage as the said people approached him. The one who appeared to be the leader-who was standing in front them the entire time-went over to him and shook his hand. After that, he looked at the other members of the clan and gestured to them that they could already scatter and have fun in the gathering while he stayed by the Hokage's side together with the other clan leaders who came before him.

"Shall we start the conference?" Hiashi asked the other clan leaders along with the Hokage.

"I don't think we could start yet. Fugaku-san is not yet present." The Hokage informed him.

An imperceptible frown creased his features. It was always the Uchihas that was the most important in clan gatherings like this. After all, they were the most prominent and most influential of them all. The Hyuuga clan is only second when it comes to everything and he didn't like it at all.

A few moments passed and the door of the hall opened again. This time, it was the Uchiha clan led by Fugaku himself with Itachi by his side. Sakuraï¿½s heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He looked so breathtaking in his formal attire-he wore a white long-sleeve collared top underneath and didnï¿½t bother to button his suit.

For a brief moment, as if sensing her presence, he threw a glance at her but he quickly looked away as if avoiding her and continued on their way toward the Hokage and the other clan members.

Sasuke couldn't help but look at his father. He seemed so powerful with all of the people who were following him. When he was younger, he also idolized him the same way he idolized his brother but never had he felt his intimidating aura until now.

The Uchiha clan received the same welcome like the Hyuuga clan but it was noticeable that they got more attention than the others. Almost all of the eyes in the hall were on them. Shisui and the other trainees went over to them and helped Fugaku with the presentation of the Uchiha clan's latest project to the Hokage-and that is to develop the skills of potential ninjas to become future outstanding Uchiha police or ANBU members.

The Hokage looked pleased. Every now and then, he would nod in approval.

After the presentation, Fugaku told the members of the clan, together with the trainees to enjoy themselves with the gathering as he proceeded to the important meeting of the clan heads with the other businessmen.

-

She didn't know what to do next. Should she approach the dark-haired lad she saw yesterday? She wasn't given the time to think when she saw him already approaching her.

Sasuke knew that if he suddenly tell her all about herself then she would probably not believe him. He also couldn't just grabbed her and take her away from the gathering. That would cause him one hell of a trouble since she was officially under the protection of the Uchiha clan. He decided to take things slowly.

He stood in front her and extended his hand out to her. "May I have this dance? He formally asked. Little Sasuke looked at his outstretched hand and thought she wasn't going to accept his offer.

Sakura hesitated but finally held her hand for him to take. "I'll be back," she smiled at the confused little Sasuke and followed the stranger.

-

"You know me right?" She looked at the lad in front her. She got to admit that he was really good-looking.

Sasuke nodded his head. He had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Then why did you push me away that time? I want to know who I am. Please tell me. Who are you to me? Are you a friend? A relative? Or someone else?"

He didn't really know how to begin. It was just too complicated to explain everything to her. Telling her that he came from the future to bring her back with him was just absurd for his taste.

"I am your teammate," he decided to answer her question first.

His answer brought more questions. "A teammate? How?" she wanted him to elaborate on everything that concerns her. "Where is my family?" She added the question.

He looked at her seriously and took a deep breath. This was harder than her imagined it to be.

"This is not the place where you should be. You don't belong in this time and I came here to take you back to the present." Well, to him it didn't sound good enough but it was the only thing he could come up with.

"What are you taking about?" She asked, confused. It was also the same time that the slow music ended and was replaced by another one.

"Excuse me," both of them turned to see Itachi beside them. His attention though, was focused on Sasuke. Sasuke was not one to be intimidated. He returned the glare and did not dare let go of Sakura.


	17. Prelude to Disaster

**AN:** Back after a long absence...haha...will start updating my stories regularly...This is a good way to welcome the year...Happy new year to everyone. Which among my stories would you like me to update next? Inform me through your review...Next chapter of this story would come soon...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 17**

**Prelude to Disaster**

**Past**

_"This is not the place where you should be. You don't belong in this time and I came here to take you back to the present." Well, to him it didn't sound good enough but it was the only thing he could come up with._

_"What are you taking about?" She asked, confused. It was also the same time that the slow music ended and was replaced by another one._

_"Excuse me," both of them turned to see Itachi beside them. His attention though, was focused on Sasuke. Sasuke was not one to be intimidated. He returned the glare and did not dare let go of Sakura._

Both were caught in a heated glaring match-their eyes clearly showed distaste for each other.

Seeing that the dark-haired stranger was not going to let go of Sakura anytime soon, Itachi forcefully pulled her away. Soon, Sakura found herself beside Itachi, with his right arm firmly secured around her waist in a possessive hold. She gasped from the abruptness of his actions.

Sasuke's hands balled into fists as they shaked from supressed anger. The people around them noticed the small commotion and some of them stopped dancing to stare at the two men.

Upon realizing that most of the people's eyes were on them, the younger Uchiha mustered all his self-control to avoid an impending fight. It would not be wise to attract attention. He knew very well that directly attacking an Uchiha heir is tantamount to declaring war against the whole clan. Without another word, he turned his back on the two and decided to leave the dance hall silently but not before giving Sakura a meaningful look as if to say, 'we'll take some other time'.

She stared at Sasuke's back until he turned at the corner and disappeared from her sight. Her resolve to find out the truth heightened. She decided that she couldn't just let him go like that-not when she's so close to finding out her real identity. As soon as Itachi released his hold on her, she immediately ran towards the direction where the stranger walked off, hoping that she could still catch up with his fast strides.

The Uchiha made a move to go after her but was stopped by a hand that suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Itachi, come with me. We need to talk,"

It was Shisui. He looked serious.

"I don't have time,"

"No Itachi we have to talk NOW. This is very urgent and important"

XXXXX

**Present**

The spy knelt in front his master to deliver the important news.

"It's official Orochimaru-sama. Everything went as planned. You could take over Uchiha Sasuke's body now."

Orochimaru smirked. The last time that he tried to possess the Uchiha's body, he failed. His mind is very strong and he was able to resist his kinjutsu. After that, the youngest survival of the Uchiha clan deliberately avoided him like the plague, giving him no chances get what he wants. Therefore, he decided to devise a strategy.

The plan was simple-to create a distraction through a forbidden jutsu. He chose the only female member of team seven as target because she was the most vulnerable out of all the members of team seven. He used a powerful kinjutsu and the process was easy. However, there are some conditions. Since the jutsu is so powerful, only two persons at a time are allowed to undergo the same process of time travelling through the process of of soul extraction. Through deduction, he figured that the Uchiha would volunteer to be the second one to go back in time just in case the Hokage would ask them who would be willing to help their teammate. After all, his family was massacred right in front his eyes when he was young. He definitely would grab the chance to at least get a glimpse of them again. Naruto was out of the question. He figured the Hokage would not consider him because he's a bit reckless and emotional.

A malicious smile made its way to his lips. Everything would be to his advantage. As soon, as the soul of the young Uchiha was extracted from the body then he could possess and claim it anytime he wishes.

There's only one thing left to do-to think of a way to transport the body to their hiding place without anyone noticing. Since he has a spy in the fire country, it would not be hard.

**Past**

Sakura thought about the stranger she met hours before. She followed him and was able to catch up with him outside the hall. She had insisted to talk to him last night but he refused.

'_It's not safe right now. Meet me at 10am tomorrow at the park near the academy. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Come alone.'_

And just like that, he disappeared in the darkness, leaving her alone.

Anticipation mixed with nervousness flooded her mind. No matter how she turned her head on the pillow and try to find some needed sleep, she couldn't.

She went out of the room and out of the house, careful not to wake anyone.

"I could see you're still up," a lazy voice commented.

"Itachi!" Sakura saw him emerged from the shadows as he went closer to her. Slowly, he raised his hand to cup her chin and tilt it upwards to meet his gaze. His black pools seemed to see through her.

"What did he tell you earlier? I need to know," he was referring to the 'stranger' they saw during the dance. He was supposed to follow her that time but his friend stopped him and he was left with no other choice but to follow Shisui for an urgent meeting.

Sakura recalled his reaction that evening-how he eyed the black-haired stranger with obvious distaste. She figured it would be unwise to tell him about their meeting tomorrow. After all, he said to come alone. She didn't want to lie but this time, she had to.

"I could not catch up with him. He's too fast."

He looked almost relieved. "Want to walk with me?" he asked. She nodded.

They went out of the compound as a comfortable silence settled between them. But then, she had a feeling that something was bothering him. He was still out of the compound at exactly 2 hours past midnight. Surely, he must be in deep thought about something.

"What did Shishui tell you?" she asked. It was not just mere curiousity. She was worried.

He sighed. He looked like he was debating whether to answer he question or not. He did not.

"Tell me Sakura. Am I a bad person?"

"Of course not." She answered immediately. It was true. She was an unknown person-a stranger and yet he helped her. He also did losts of things for Konoha. He respects his parents and he dotes on his little brother. That's not something that bad people do.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard him chuckled.

"You're so naive, Sakura." Then his tone went back to being distant and mysterious. "The less you know the better." He said as he walked faster.

"Wait for me." She kept up with his strides. There was something different about him today-that much she could tell.

"Is there something bothering you?" It was apparent that he doesn't plan on telling her anything and she might be crossing the line of privacy with her question but at that moment, she could care less. She was worried.

"It's not important. You don't have to know. Even if you knew, you wouldn't understand anything." He said a little too harshly.

She stopped in her tracks, his words still ringing in her ears.

He looked surprised at the onslaught of words he hurled at her. His mind was a mess right now and he just took out all his frustrations on her. This was so unlike him.

"I...apologize...I'm just not in the right mood now. I shouldn't have asked you to walk with me. Let's go back." He said, cutting their conversation.

The walk home was silent and uncomfortable as Itachi mentally recalled his earlier conversation with his best friend.

"_**I followed you and I observed your movements. I was under strict orders. It's true. You're giving information to the Hokage about our plans." Shisui stated.**_

_**Surprise did not even cross his features at the revelation. He knows that they suspect him. It was no use to deny. After all, he was sure that they already kept tabs on his daily activities. He already expected everything to happen. The clan was too influential.**_

_**What surprised him was Shishui's reaction on the matter.**_

"_**I would like to help you. I don't want another war to happen."**_

He looked at the woman beside him. She was too innocent and too naive. When he asked her whether he was a bad person, she immediately responded with a negative answer. Somehow, he wished she just answered the opposite.

He was not the good guy. He was a monster-a monster who betrayed his family and who still continues on doing so.

All because he does not want another war to happen.

He just hoped that the Hokage would be up to peaceful negotiations with him. Bloodshed is out of the question. He does not wish any harm for his family even if they seem to go the wrong way. The are too important to him.

His thoughts ended when they reached the front door of the house. Sakura went inside without another word as he looked at her retreating back.

**XXXXXXX**

The park was near and she reached it at the right time. The talk with Itachi last night had been awkward but then she could understand. Maybe he was just tired because of all the responsibilities give to him. He would never take out his anger on her on purpose. Maybe she crossed the line and became too nosy. She had no way of confirming because he was already gone when she woke up this morning.

Sasuke saw Sakura from far away as she walked towards him. No one was with her.

Last night, he was thinking of ways to explain everything to her until finally he settled for the straightforward way.

When she reached his side, he looked directly into her emerald green eyes.

"Last night, you told me that you are my teammate," she started.

"Yes I am."

"What's your name?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. This was the perfect moment to explain everything.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm Itachi's younger brother..."


	18. Delayed

**AN:** Yay! Another update before I start school. I will update "Unyielding Desire" after this. =)

Just a question though. I am just curious. Itasaku or Sasusaku?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 18**

**Delayed**

"_Last night, you told me that you are my teammate," she started._

"_Yes I am."_

"_What's your name?"_

_Sasuke took a deep breath. This was the perfect moment to explain everything._

"_I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm Itachi's younger brother..."_

A few seconds later and he got was silence.

"Um...did I hear it right?"

"Yes," he tried to be patient as she slowly absorbs the information.

"Y...you can't be Sasuke! That's impossible!"

He took a deep breath. This was the actual reaction he expected.

He held her arms. "Calm down and look at me,"

She stopped blabbering about how nonsense the idea is as the stranger who called himself 'Sasuke' stared at her. His onyx orbs slowly turned red, revealing the clan's most treasured bloodline-the sharingan.

She was shocked. If he had the sharingan then there is no doubt that he is an Uchiha.

"Back when we were at the clan gathering, I already told you before that I came from another time-that I am from the present and so are you," he pointed out.

Back then, she was not able to comprehend his words so she was not as surprised as she is now. She took a minute to observe his features. Now that she was able to take a closer look at him, she was finally able to see the very striking resemblance he had to the young Sasuke.

Her surprise turned to confusion. Right now, she had a lot of questions.

"If we are really form the present the why are we here right now?"

That is the question that even Sasuke and Tsunade herself do not know the answer to. The Hokage was currently investigating the case when she sent him to bring her back."

"I don't have any idea as of now but I believe we would soon find out once we return,"

"I...I'm not sure. I don't know if I could trust you completely yet. How did we know each other in the present?

"I am your teammate. We found you unconscious so we took you to the hospital Upon further investigation, we found out that someone used kinjutsu on you. You were sent here without any warning and I am here to bring you back,"

"What else?"

He sighed. He wasn't used to speaking too much. "I've basically explained the important things you need to know."

"But I still want to know a lot of things,"

"It does not matter. We are going to return anyway,"

"Eh! Now?" she asked, disbelief written over her features. "I...isn't that too fast?"

Sasuke sighed as he brought out a small scroll from his pocket. Tsunade told him exactly what to do in order for them to be able to go back.

"_Use these scrolls to bring you back. You only have to activate the kinjutsu sealed will recover her memories once she's back home"_

He had to do this now before he changed his mind. He knows himself well enough to tell that he would most likely lose his conviction to immediately go back if he would not do this now. Worse is that he might really end up doing something the Hokage forbid him to do. He could still remember her words.

"_Don't do anything that would alter the past in any manner,"_

"Wait! Please I have to sort things out somehow. Everything is too fast. I mean, if I just disappear now then wouldn't that make them worry?"

"Is that even important? Don't you want to go back and see your family? You will recover your memories once we go back so I don't really have to answer all of your questions now,"

What he said makes sense. To put it together, all the signs would confirm that what he was saying was right so all she needs to do is to trust him. Even if she disappears and go back to her own time, life would go on for the Uchihas.

"I'll go with you tomorrow. Please just give me one last day with them."

He though for a while. Just one more day-perhaps he could give her that. He could hold on until tomorrow. He sighed. When did he start giving her this power over him? "All right. But you have to promise me something,"

Her face lightened up. "Sure. What is it?"

"Do not tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

"I could not give you any reasons now. You just have to trust me. Otherwise, we go back now."

"All right. Fair enough." she finally agreed.

Sasuke continued. "Yesterday was the clan gathering right? As far as I could remember, Itachi volunteered to train me a day after it. That is today. Later, he will train with me today in the forest. He will teach me how to hit targets with the kunai." He was trying to give her another proof because he wants her complete trust.

She noticed the way he addressed Itachi. As far as she knows, the young Uchiha is very fond of bis brother. He looks up to him. Now, all she could sense from the tone of this person's voice and his expression was hate.

"Do you, by any chance, dislike your brother?" she asked.

"That man is a liar. He made me believe he was the perfect brother. He trained with me twice a week. He listened to my stories about school no matter how nonsense they are and he even encouraged me in everything I do. I had so much respect for him." He stopped when he realized the sudden outburst. This was so unlike him. He figured that this might be because of the different overwhelming emotions he kept bottled-up from the first day that he came here and saw his brother and other relatives. He looked away for fear that she might see the vulnerability in his eyes. "Forget everything I said just now."

She felt something tugged at her heart when she saw his expression. Slowly, she raised her hand and held his cheek. This was her way of comforting him.

"I...I don't really understand why you hate him right now and to be honest, I find it hard to believe everything you just told me about him but..." he words were cut off when she felt something soft and warm on her lips. Her eyes widened when she realized that he just gave her a quick kiss.

"I...I'll meet you tomorrow just as planned." He ran away before she could say another word.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"kaa-san, where is my lunch?" Sasuke asked as he pack the things he needed.

"Here. Let me put this in your bag,"

"Thanks kaa-san,"

Mikoto smiled. It's rare for her to see her younger son this excited. She laughed as she pinched his right cheek.

"You look kawaii, Sasuke-chan,"

Little Sasuke pouted at the nickname. He hates it whenever his mother attaches that suffix to his name. It's too girly.

"Don't give your aniki a hard time,"

"Of course. I know how to behave well." He said proudly as he went out of the house as his mother followed from behind.

"nee-chan," his face brightened up the moment he saw Sakura outside.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts the moment little Sasuke approached him and took her hand. "kaa-san, can onee-chan come with me?"

"Of course but only if she would agree,"

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"To the training grounds. Aniki promised to train with me today."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke held his lips. He could not believe what he just did. He liked the feel of her hand on his cheek-it was warm and comforting. Then she started talking about how hard it is for her to believe that Itachi was a bad guy. At that moment, the need to stop her overwhelmed him. He could tolerate almost anyone defending her brother but not her.

That was when he kissed her. It was a quick kiss meant to stop her from talking. However, what he didn't expect was the fact that his heartbeat quickened once their lips came into contact.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he heard a little girl shouted.

"Leave her alone!"

He wondered where it came from. He looked around and saw that not far from him were children who seemed to be arguing. His eyes widened. One of them was sprawled on the ground. She has pink hair. 'Could it be her?' he though as he walked closer. The blonde is shouting at one of the boys. He was taller but she did not seem a bit intimated.

Sasuke decided to intervene "What is happening here?" he asked.

They all looked at him. The blonde was glad upon seeing someone older than them.

"It was them. They bullied my friend. One of them pushed her,"

He gave the boys an intimidating glare. They ran away.

The blonde gave a sigh of relief. She went over to her friend to help her stand. The pink-haired girl dusted the dirt off of her clothes.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm all righ Ino-chan. Thanks"

Little Sakura looked at the person who helped them. "Thank you also mister," Sasuke thought her eyes looked like real emeralds with the way they sparkle with happiness and gratitude. He felt his heart leap.

"Are the two of you always bullied by those boys?"

She nodded. "But Ino-chan is always with me so it doesn't matter,"

"But I'll not be with you always so you have to be braver. Don't let them see your weakness," the blonde reminded her.

"Hai Ino-chan," she saluted like a military officer.

"Okay, where's Bunny-chan?"

"Here," Sakura picked up a pink stuffed bunny from the ground. She dusted it and hugged it tight." Sasuke smirked.

"Okay Sakura-chan let's go and play with the others." the blonde started to run towards the direction of the playground but not before thanking Sasuke again for his help.

"Mister, Bunny-chan wants to thank you too," Little Sakura said as she pointed to the stuffed bunny before running after her friend.

Sasuke looked at their retreating forms.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Itachi and Sasuke just finished picking up the kunais from the ground.

"You've improved otouto," Itachi complimented.

"Really? Thanks aniki but I'm tired already. Let's go home." He yawned.

Itachi chuckled as he poked his brother on the forehead.

"Mou. That hurts aniki!" Sasuke pouted.

Sakura watched the scene from afar. What Sasuke said was right. Itachi indeed trained with him that day. He was telling her the truth.

"Let's go,"

"Hai" she walked alongside them with her hands at her back. It was Sasuke who talked the entire time on the way home. The sun was about to set when they arrived in the mansion. No one is around. They saw a note that Mikoto left on the table saying she would not be home until after 7pm because she needed to attend to some of her duties.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke just finished another round of training together with the others. He panted as he sat down to take a rest with the others.

It was not long when he saw Mikoto arrived with Shisui. She was carrying a large basket with her. He wondered why his mother was around. His question was soon answered when she set the basket down and brought out packed snacks for all. She personally distributed them to each one.

Sasuke stared at her. She looked very happy with what she was doing. Memories after memories of his mother flooded his mind.

"Here. Thank you for your continued support in the clan," she handed him his share of the food. Sasuke mumbled a small 'thanks' before accepting it.

She proceeded to distribute the rest to the others. It was just a short encounter but he felt his heart ache once more.

**AN: **Done with chapter 18. =) Finally! The next chapter will have lots of important development in the story so stay tuned.


End file.
